Blue Hour
by Dantegate
Summary: Remy moves to her grandmother's home town after her grandfather dies. She encounters an offstandish and rather attractive boy named Jasper. Can love bloom? Or will Remy find herself in danger becuase of her attraction to him? Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter One: Drizzle, Dizzy, Daze

A/N: So here is chapte rone of Blue Hour. I am very exited to start this story and hope it turns into something wonderful. Remember to leave your reviews at the end. Remember this is a Jasper/OC romance, so there will be a slight change in the original storyline.

* * *

Chapter One : Drizzle, Dizzy, Dazed

Everyone has a fear. I had quite a few actually. I was afraid of spiders, snakes, and the nightmarish things that only I seemed to be able to see. . Half the time I questioned my sanity.

Ever since I was a little girl, I had been able to see things in a way other people could not. I had to be careful around people and not say anything if I noticed something was odd about a person's appearance.

It was weird but I had gotten used to it.

I remember a year and a half ago my Grandpa Will began to look different to me. He became surrounded by a dark, graying shadow that scared me. A week after I noticed this strange shadow, Grandpa told me and Grandma Elsa that he had cancer, and that it was terminal.

Grandpa Will fought as hard as he could against the cancer that ravaged his body until he just couldn't anymore. Grandma Elsa was heartbroken. She was never the same after Grandpa Will died.

On the day of his funeral, I found her sitting in his favorite chair; a torn up, lumpy recliner that he had in his study. She was holding an old, black and white photo in her lap as tears stained her cheeks as she sat there in her long black dress.

The picture was of their wedding day.

The floors in our house were old and often creaked under the weight of a person's walk. As I stepped into the study, she heard the floorboards groan and looked up at me, a watery smile on her face.

"Hello baby girl," she said in a slightly hoarse voice.

I smiled softly, not knowing how to comfort someone who had loved another person for over fifty years, and in a single moment, lost them.

I found myself sitting on the floor, folding my black skirt under me as I looked a the picture with Grandma Elsa.

" I was only sixteen when I got married, did you know that Remy dear?"

I shook my head and ran a finger against the image of my grandmother's youthful face on the picture. "No you didn't. You were one hot mama, weren't you grandma?"

A chuckle escaped Grandma Elsa's lips as she brushed my hair from my face and shook her head. "I sure was sweetheart."

Clearing her throat, my grandmother said, "We met at the beach, back in Washington. It was summer and it was a bright, sunny day; a rarity there. He had been so handsome, Remy. He had the most beautiful smile; those are important you know, smiles. They always make everything brighter and when you see someone smile at you, you know the world isn't so bad; it's a peaceful thing, a smile."

I merely nodded as she babbled on about smiles, seeing the look of happiness that came over her face. I didn't want to ruin her partially good mood.

"He had lived in the same town as me and I had never met him until that day. I was so embarrassed when he said he sat behind me in one of our classes!"

She laughed and her cheeks drew pink from blushing. I laughed with her and rested my head on her lap as she began to brush my hair with her fingers, "Grandma?"

"Hm?"

"…when did you know you loved Grandpa Will?"

She was silent for a moment, causing me to look up at her from where I sat. A soft, relaxed look possessed her as she sighed. Looking down at me, she smiled and placed her wrinkled fingers under my chin, "I knew I loved him the moment my heart stopped beating for me, and started beating for him. You'll do the same one day. Whoever that lucky young man is, remains to be seen."

I rolled my eyes as she winked at me. She wiped the dried tears away from her cheeks and placed the photo on Grandpa Will's desk before standing and removing wrinkles from her dress with her hands.

"Alright baby girl, let's go say goodbye to Grandpa."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her as we began walking out of the study and down the stairs to go to the funeral.

Now, a year and a half later, we were leaving our home in Albuquerque for the small hometown of my grandparents in Washington. I really didn't mind it; I didn't have many friends at school and I could get away from the heat.

I had always preferred cooler climates anyway.

Grandpa Will had some land up there and at the reading of his will, we discovered he had been building a house for Grandma Elsa. They had discussed moving up there before Grandpa Will got sick; he must have done it as a surprise for her.

They had loved each other in a way I had never seen. They were completely devoted to one another and would have done anything for each other. They had their fights, but they always found ways to make them up.

Grandma Elsa had been somewhat reluctant to express her desire to return to her quiet hometown, believing I would not want to go. I quickly told her that I didn't mind and before I knew it, she had sold the house and we were on our way to our new house by February twenty-eighth.

That had been two days ago and today was my first day at my new high school. I was nervous and had nearly forgotten to take my iron pills with me. I have a case of anemia that if not managed can result in some pretty bad fainting spells.

This morning I woke up late and frantically dressed myself in a pair of blue hip hugger jeans and a v-neck striped tank top, covered by my favorite black hoodie. Looking around the chaotic mess of unpacked boxes, I searched for my backpack until I found it lying under an empty cardboard box near the bay window in my room. Grandpa Will knew I loved bay windows, so he specifically had one put in my room.

Looking at the clock that sat on the small, round nightstand beside my queen sized bed, I groaned. I had missed my first class.

I rushed into my bathroom down the hall, tossing my backpack by the door before I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my long, copper colored curls into a messy bun and pulled my rubber wrist bands on my left wrist and my favorite silver dragonfly ring on my right thumb.

I grimaced when I looked at my chipped nails, having forgotten to repaint them with my black diamond polish last night. I had been way to tired to do so.

Giving myself a quick once over, I shrugged with a sigh before grabbing my bag and running out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Scampering out the front door, I noticed the truck wasn't in the driveway.

Great.

Grandma Elsa had told me she was going to go visit an old friend of her and Grandpa Will's last night. I forgot, and the bus had already come by this morning. Great.

My head fell back and I stared up at the cloudy sky above me. I kicked the wet ground with my high tops before I turned around and walked back up the set of four steps and sat down on the hanging bench, bringing my feet up and lying across the swing as I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Grandma Elsa's number.

"Remy?"

"Hi Grandma, um, sorry to bother you. I know you're visiting your friend, but I missed the bus to school."

I could hear a muffled voice in the background and waited as Grandma Elsa talked to whoever she was with.

"Remy? I'll be there in ten minutes, okay baby girl?"

"Yeah, okay Grandma."

I hit the end button and dropped my phone back into my backpack as I began to swing back and forth gently on the hanging bench.

True to her word, less than ten minutes later, Grandma Elsa rolled up in their truck from the rural, isolated road on to the driveway. I jumped down the stairs and dashed to the truck.

Grandma Elsa was smiling at me with a knowing look, "Sleep in late?"

I gave her an apologetic look as I nodded, my nose scrunching up, "Yes…"

She shook her head and pulled the truck out of the driveway and back on to the road. Our house was located about five miles from Forks, but it wasn't too far away from La Push either, as Grandma Elsa was able to get back from there in less than ten minutes.

We reached the school in about fifteen minutes and I kissed Grandma Elsa's cheek before bouncing out of the truck due to my short stature.

I only have one thing to say about being short: it sucks.

Waving to Grandma Elsa as she honked her horn, I walked into the school and literally ran to the front office.

I leaned against the desk and smiled at the woman sitting on the other side. "Hi,"

The woman looked up at me and returned my smile, "Well hello, what can I do for you sweetie?"

I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder, my hoodie falling slightly from my shoulder. "Um, it's my first day. My name's Remy Byrne."

"Oh yes dear! Welcome to Forks. Better get a move on, you've already missed your first class."

She handed my a copy of my schedule and said, "Now, be sure to have all your teachers sign that copy and return it tomorrow morning to this office, alright?"

I nodded and told her "thank you" before heading towards my second period class; government.

Walking down the empty halls, I noticed that the school wasn't all that big. I guess that could be expected when you see the size of the town itself. Not too many people lived in this quiet little town.

I stood outside the room to my classroom, looking inside through the glass window as the teacher talked to the class, taking attendance apparently.

Good, I wasn't as late as I thought.

I knocked lightly as I opened the door, gaining the entire classroom's attention. I couldn't help but blush as my alabaster colored cheeks grew petal pink from embarrassment.

"Can I help you?"

The teacher's voice was annoyed and I turned from the twenty-something students to face the teacher as he looked at me with annoyance.

"Well?"

I handed him the copy of my schedule, "I'm new."

That was all I could manage to say as everyone stared at me as the teacher looked over my schedule.

Mr. Jefferson gave me a look before handing me back my schedule, "Please try to be on time next time, Ms. Byrne. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

It was more of a command than a request.

Wincing, I turned to the class and played with the strap of my backpack as I began to talk, "H-hi, I'm Remy Byrne and I just m-moved her from New Mexico. Uh, I guess that's all."

I looked over at Mr. Jefferson, who said, "Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan, raise your hand please."

A girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion raised her hand.

Making my way down the aisle, I sat beside her and took off my backpack, pulling out a notebook and pencil.

She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

I returned her smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. So you're new too, huh?"

"You're new?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I moved here back in January."

"So, I guess you know all the hot spots in fabulous Forks, Washington, right?"

She let a small laugh out and nodded, "You bet."

I noticed Mr. Jefferson looking at us with a glare and quickly opened my notebook and positioned myself to take notes. I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye and shrugged.

Class went by relatively well; me and Bella whispered quietly throughout the lesson. I learned she was incredibly clumsy and moved here because her mom had remarried to a baseball player and he traveled a lot for his job.

Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she leaned over and whispered, "So why did you move to Forks?"

I turned my head slightly, making sure not to gain unwanted attention from Mr. Jefferson, "My grandpa died and he had some land out here, so,"

Shrugging, I turned my attention back to Mr. Jefferson, but could hear Bella shifted in her chair, "I'm so sorry Remy, I didn't mean…"

Shaking my head, I whispered, "It's okay Bella."

A moment of silence passed between us before she asked, "So, what do your parents do? I mean, they're here too, right?"

A pang hit my chest. I hated talking about my parents.

Clearing my throat I looked at her in the darkness of the classroom, the only source of light coming from the projector at the front of the class, "My parents, they died when I was nine."

She looked guilty and unsure of what to say as she laid a hand on my arm, "Oh god, I didn't…I should just stop asking you questions."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry so much Bella. How were you suppose to know, huh? Ask me all the questions you want; I could use a friend."

When the bell rang, me and Bella compared schedules outside the classroom.

"Oh we have biology together, too." she said as she held our schedules in her pale hands.

She handed mine back to me and I said, "Would it be okay if I sat with you at lunch? I don't know anybody and…"

She nodded with a smile, "Sure! I'll meet you by your locker. It's locker 103 right?"

"That's right."

The warning bell rang out, causing us to separate from our conversation. Bella waved as she fumbled over her feet down the hall. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Bella was right, she was clumsy.

My next class was art and was located on the far side of the school. I rushed through the halls as I searched for the room number, pushing past the much taller people as they too, made their way to their classes.

Once I entered the classroom I noticed that it did not have the typical desks that other classrooms had. Instead, six rectangular wooden tables were scattered around the room.

Art pieces and posters hung on the walls and the distinct smell of paint filled the room. I looked around and saw that all the tables were full except for one in the back where there were no windows and the only light was from the fluorescents overhead.

No one sat there so I did as I laid my backpack on the table. As soon as my butt hit the seat, I noticed people were staring at me.

I looked around the room, confused at why everyone was looking at me with mild curiosity. They murmured to one another as they watched me, making me feel like a bug under a microscope.

Just as I was about to open my bag and pull out my notebook for notes on what I would need for the class, I heard an obnoxious, nasal-sounding voice, "So you're the new girl, huh?"

Looking up from my bag, I saw a tall, blond, green fishy eyed girl standing on the opposite side of the table, her arms crossed, and a permanent look of distain on her face; her lips puckered out as if she had eaten something sour.

"Um…yeah?"

I didn't like her attitude and sat up strait as she leaned on to the table, staring at me as if studying me.

"You don't look all that pretty."

What?

Cocking my head, I said, "Is that an attempt at an insult, or something? Who are you? Why do you care anyway?"

Her hip seemed to become dislodged as it tilted out as she said, " I'm Lauren Mallory. Everyone says you're like totally gorgeous. But I don't see it. Sure, you have nice complexion for someone who looks like a statue, and yeah, I guess you have nice hair. What's the name of the dye color? I'd say dirty rust, or maybe…"

"…maybe rouge? Natural pretty rouge, that's it, isn't it?"

The bell-like voice came from behind Lauren, who turned sharply to reveal a tiny, pixie-like girl who had short, cropped dark hair and bright golden eyes. She was dressed fashionably and held herself with grace that resembled a ballerina.

But it was not her voice or her beauty that caught my attention about this girl. No, what I noticed was that her skin was not normal. It seemed to glow lusciously with shimmering specks of thousands upon thousands of diamonds that looked like they had been embedded in her skin. An air of danger surrounded her, yet I felt no fear as she smiled happily at me.

She moved around Lauren, who scoffed and walked off to the table near the front door and sat down, glaring gat me as she did.

Turning my attention back to the pixie, diamond-covered girl, I noticed no one else noticed her strange complexion. So, another thing only I could see; great.

I put a smile on my face as she sat down gracefully beside me and stuck out her hand, "Hi! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. I don't remember seeing you."

The way she said it seemed unusual, as if she should have expected to see me here. "Well, I'm new and it's my first day."

Just as she was about to speak, her face seemed to glaze over momentarily before looked up and watched the doorway.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

She turned and gave me a bright smile, "Yes, of course I am. So what should I call you?"

Brushing curl from my face, I said, "Remy Byrne."

"Well,"

She stuck out her hand and I took it, surprised at the cold touch her hand had to it.

"it's nice to meet you Remy Byrne. I think we'll become good friends."

She said this as if she knew it was going to happen, which I didn't mind really. As of now I only had two friends, Bella and Alice.

"Oh, Jazz!"

Alice waved energetically as she called out to someone in the doorway as I dropped my pencil. Bending down, I leaned downward and picked up the wooden utensil just as I saw a pair of booted feet on the other side of the table.

A cold hand on my back caused me to jump and as my head has still under the table, I jumped only to bang my head against the hard table with a gasp.

"Remy! Are you okay?"

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of my scalp, I sat up and winced, "Yeah,"

Bringing my fingers down, I saw the tiniest smug of blood and shivered; I hate blood.

A sharp, intake of breath caused me to look up and strait into a pair of molten golden eyes, that were similar to Alice's, and yet, they screamed desire as they pierced my own mossy green eyes.

I couldn't help but take in the figure that stood on the other side of the table. He was tall, way tall, like 6'2 or 6'3. He had honey blond hair and had a muscular yet lean body, and like Alice, his skin was shimmering brightly.

But unlike Alice, this boy, no, this man, had scars, many many scars. They were crescent shaped and were scattered across his face, jaw, neck, and I swear I saw at least one on his right hand.

This man screamed dangerous yet I wasn't afraid. In fact, I had a wave of calm wash over me when he looked at me.

Alice cleared her throat and stood from her seat to stand next to "Jazz," whispered, "Calm down Jasper, it's okay."

I watched as Jasper closed his eyes and licked his lips as if trying to fight a heavy thirst. Alice turned to me and said, "Remy, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is my new friend, Remy Bryne. She just moved here from,"

She cocked her head with poise, a look of inquiry on her face, "Where did you move from?"

Looking away from Jasper to her, I said, "New Mexico, um, Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Turning back to Jasper, Alice said, "yes, from Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Okay class, everyone take a seat and we'll get started." the art teacher said as she closed the classroom door and stood in front of the room.

Alice gave Jasper a look of confidence before pushing him down into the seat opposite mine, and sitting next to me.

The art teacher, Mrs. Hasting, introduced me to the class and gratefully, didn't make me speak to the class. They had been working on simple portrait sketches this week, and apparently, Alice and Jasper had already finished them at home.

So there I was, drawing the outline of Alice, who had volunteered herself before I could ask her too. I would have done Jasper, but he looked upset about something; his face was void of emotion and he was quiet, having said nothing to me.

I didn't have to look at him to know he was watching. Despite the way his head was angled downward, she could feel his gaze on me as it moved over my figure with leisure.

I wanted to scream at him to stop, that it was uncomfortable, but at the same time, I didn't. There was a strange comfort I felt from the moment he looked at me, and I liked it.

Once class was over, Alice told me that she would see me tomorrow and danced out of the room; yes, literally danced out of the room.

This left me alone with Jasper, who had quickly stood form the table just before the bell rang and waited by the door. Once Alice disappeared outside, he remained there, staring at me from where I stood by the table.

I forced a smile on my face and waved at him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, too, Jasper?"

He blinked and slowly nodded once before escaping into the hallway, leaving me feeling uneasy. It was like a floodgate had crashed open. The moment he was gone, the nervousness and uneasiness came back, making me feel dizzy.

I reached into the side pocket of my backpack and pulled out my bottle of iron pills, dry swallowing one quickly.

Although dizzy, I walked out of Art and looked at my schedule to find out where my English class was.

It was actually just across the hall, which I was grateful for. As I walked in, I was met my Mr. Birdy, the senior English teacher.

I handed him my schedule and he gave me a welcoming smile until he saw that I was listed as a junior.

"Ms. Byrne, you are aware that this is a senior class, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, but my testing said that I would do well in an advanced class, so I was put into this class instead of the junior one."

He shrugged and motioned for me to take a seat, "Okay, if you think you can handle it. I guess you'll be sitting next to Mr. Hale."

I followed his finger to who he was pointing to and paled. It was Jasper.

And by the look on his face, he wasn't happy to have me sit next to him.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and walked down the aisle to the seat that was empty next to Jasper. As I sat down, I gave him a shaky smile, which he ignored and simply glared strait ahead.

Mr. Birdy quickly jumped into Shakespeare, saying we would be studying _Much To Do About Nothing. _I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face; that was my favorite play.

Jasper turned slightly and looked at me briefly before facing Mr. Birdy again. I tried to ignore his strange behavior, but couldn't help but think he was being somewhat of a jerk to me. I had done nothing wrong and yet he was treating me as if I had.

My concentration was shot as I was too caught up in my thoughts of the stone-like stranger sitting next me. It was difficult to pay attention when he kept looking at me, studying me.

As soon as the bell rang, I stood quickly and made my way down the aisle only to wobble on my feet as a dizzy spell hit me. I guess the iron pills hadn't set in yet. It took a while sometimes.

I supported myself against an empty desk, holding my forehead as I tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Are you alright?" a deep, slightly southern voice said next to me. Looking up, I saw Jasper standing over me, a look of worry on his face.

I was surprised he was concerned by the way he had been giving me nasty looks for the last two classes.

I stood up strait and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder, "Yes, I'm fine."

He stood there for a moment before nodding and leaving me to stand in the classroom alone once again before I rolled my eyes and made my way to my locker to meet Bella for lunch.

Once there, I found that Bella was already there and when she noticed the sour look on my face, asked me what was wrong.

As we entered the cafeteria, I said, "Nothing, there's just this jerk in two of my classes. He was rude to me."

"Oh…do you know his name?"

In line, I scooted the lunch tray across the bar as I looked at the bleak choices of food, "Yeah, his name is Jasper Hale."

Bella stopped following me and said, "Really? Jasper?"

I nodded.

A pitying look came over her face as she and I paid for our lunch and made our way to a table where two other people sat.

"Yeah, he's a part of the Cullen family. Apparently they keep to themselves."

A girl, who I came to know as Jessica Stanley, turned to us at once and said, "What about the Cullens?"

Bella introduced me to her and to Mike Newton, who scooted closer to introduce himself with what I think he was thought was a charming smile.

Jessica quickly informed me of the Cullens and how they were all adopted and how Emmett and Rosalie were dating one another, while Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all single.

Bella kept looking over at Edward, which I thought was cute. She was trying so hard not to appear like she was watching him.

Leaning over, I said, "Why don't you just go talk to him already…"

She sharply turned to me and blushed, "What are you talking about?"

I just looked at her, the apple I had been nibbling on resting in my hand. "Bella, you like him, admit it."

She looked down at her tray, a small smile on her face before she looked back over at the Cullen table.

Bella turned back to me a second later, saying, "Don't look, but Jasper's watching you."

I didn't believe her, so I leaned back to look around her, a confident smirk on my lips. I froze however, when my eyes locked with a pair of golden ones.

Jasper was indeed watching me.

He was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed across his chest with a predatory look on his face.

His food was neglected on the table as he was too focused on watching me from across the cafeteria.

I looked at him as he and his siblings all emitted the strange shimmering glow of their diamond embedded skin. It was like staring into the sun.

My heart was beating faster and faster until Bella pulled me up and I tore my attention from Jasper and back to my food. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore and pushed my tray away.

Standing quickly, I told Bella I was going to go ahead to my next class and that I would see her in Biology.

As I walked quickly across the cafeteria, I could feel the familiar stare of Jasper Hale on me until I disappeared into the hall.

But even then, I could still feel those golden eyes on me.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW. Hit the button, you know you want to. :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Cole

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews and adding my story to your favorites! Well, here is the next installment, so enjoy the read. I didn't want Remy and Jasper to be in a situation where they were suddenly in love with one another; I want them to have to find each other, so that's what I'm aiming for here. Now remember, **REVIEW, REVIEW :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Cole

_Do not seek the because - in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions._

_- Anais Nin_

March 7th, 2005.

The Cullens weren't in school today. At lunch, I overheard Jessica telling Bella that the Cullens were pulled out of school all the time by their foster parents, so it wasn't unusual.

Five days ago, after I left lunch early due to being glared at by that jerk, Jasper Hale, I had desperately tried to stay away from him.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to do so when Alice refused to leave me alone. Not that I minded. She was very…eccentric.

But in a good way.

The problem with Alice was the company she kept. Jasper was always around her.

_Were they dating?_

It was hard to tell with him. He isn't exactly the most expressive individual I've ever met. Mostly, he would stand to the side whenever I saw Alice.

He would always be silent and avoid looking in our direction as we talked. I had tried to be nice and include him in the conversation, but he would just ignore me.

After the first three attempts, I gave up. I would simply say hello, but even then he still wouldn't acknowledge me.

He would only talk to Alice, most of the time to tell her they needed to go to class.

It didn't help things when I had him in two consecutive classes with him.

I had yet to actually meet Emmett or Rosalie, but had somewhat met Edward as he's Bella's lab partner.

He seemed okay, I guess. I mean he would sometimes look at me with interest for some reason, but I didn't know why.

But not the way Jasper looked at me; no, Jasper would look at me as if he was waiting for me to do something to him.

Edward just looked at me with curiosity.

The school day went by pretty fast and I took the bus home with loathing. I had yet to get my license. I know, I'm seventeen and I don't have a driver's license; I'm pathetic.

Once home, I found Grandma Elsa talking on the phone, a bright smile on her face. She waved to me from the kitchen as I walked around the counter to kiss her cheek, mouthing the words _hi grandma_ as I dropped my backpack on to the table.

"Don't eat anything, Remy"

I looked up from peering into the refrigerator to ask why.

Covering the receiver, Grandma Elsa said, "We're having company over tonight. I'm cooking your favorite; Fried chicken. So don't be filling up that belly of yours."

I closed the frig and circled around the counter and grabbed my bag to head upstairs to start on my homework.

My room was located upstairs at the back of the house where I had a view of the deep forest that surrounded our home.

Opening my door, I was met with rays of sunlight and winced as the brightness hit my eyes.

I flopped on to my bed and unzipped my backpack to pull out my English Homework. I had already finished reading _Much To Do About Nothing_, but wanted to get a head start on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Remy.."

Looking up from the yet to be read pages, I saw Grandma Elsa standing in the doorway, wiping her papery hands together.

"Yeah Grandma?"

She rested her hand against the doorframe and said, "Be downstairs in an hour, alright? Our guests will be here by then."

Scooting myself back against the pillows on my bed, I asked, "Who's coming again?"

"Oh you don't know them, sweetheart. They were old friends of your fathers and I thought it might be nice to see them again."

Friends of my dads?

"So they could tell me some things about Mom and Dad?"

The smile fell slightly, but she seemed to force it back on her face, "Of course they can, but let's save that for another visit, okay?"

She turned and walked from view and a few seconds later, I could hear her walking down the steps quickly.

I don't know why she doesn't like to talk about my parents. They died in a fire when I was nine; it was an accident. I had been at a slumber party that night, ironically.

My grandparents had me ever since.

All I really knew about my parents was that their names were Benjamin and Heather Turner and that my dad was Grandma Elsa and Grandpa Will's son. I knew that they had met while at college and had me just after graduating.

I had a photo album of them that had a permanent place in the drawer of my nightstand.

From these photos, I found that I had my mother's mossy green eyes and my father's coppery colored hair and his chin. I had my mom's short stature and her pale complexion.

She was extremely beautiful; everyone told me I inherited her prettiness but I don't see it.

Forcing myself out of my daydreaming, I began flipping the pages to the beginning of _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _

_

* * *

_

I eventually heard voices coming form downstairs and knew our mystery guests had arrived.

I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to manage the wild curls before venturing downstairs.

"Remy!"

Walking out of my room, I slowly walked downstairs to see Grandma Elsa standing next to a couple who looked like they were in their thirties or early forties.

"Remy this is Roger and Wendy Doyle,"

I smiled and shook Mr. Doyle's outstretched hand and hugged Mrs. Doyle with discomfort as she opened her arms wide.

Mr. Doyle was tall with graying dark hair and slight wrinkles around his sharp, inspecting blue eyes. He was slightly chubby and had a ruddy complexion.

Mrs. Doyle was skinny and pale-ish and wore heavy makeup. Her blonde hair was styled into elaborate curls that were topped on the top of her head. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of wide glasses that gave her a bug-eyed look.

Her voice was high and somewhat childish, "Oh my goodness! You've gotten so big; hasn't she Roger?"

Mr. Roger nodded and said, "Of course she has Wendy; how old are you now Remy? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

He merely nodded and turned to Grandma Elsa, "Cole's on his way, Mrs. Turner. He should be here any minute."

Turning to me, where I stood next to the stairs, Mr. Doyle said, "Cole's our son; he's about your age. You two used to take baths together when you were little."

I crossed my arms and offered a timid smile; I really didn't want to know that.

I followed everyone into the kitchen where I sat down at the table as Mr. and Mrs. Doyle stood around the counter as Grandma Elsa finished flowering chicken drumsticks.

After a while, Mrs. Doyle sat down next to me and started asking me how I was adjusting to Forks.

"It's alright I guess. I mean it's not Albuquerque, but I like the cooler weather"

She nodded and turned to her husband, "Your mother liked the cold too. She always enjoyed when it snowed."

Cocking my head, I asked, "So, how did you know my parents?"

Mr. Doyle leaned against the counter, munching on a carrot stick, "We went to the same university in Seattle. I was dating my beautiful girl over here,"

He paused to brush his fingers across Mrs. Doyle's blushing cheek before returning to me, "and one day, we all met in a study group. We were friends ever since."

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing Grandma Elsa to turn to me to ask, "Can you get that sweetie? It's probably Cole."

I rose to my feet, the chair scrapping across the wooden floor. Walking down the hallway, I could make out a tall figure standing on the other side of the glass door, the form distorted due to the misty texture of the door.

Opening the door allowed me to see the backside of our additional visitor. It definitely was a male figure as his hair was cropped short and was a chocolate brown. He was broad shouldered and seemed muscular by the way his shirt was snug against him.

He turned to reveal the face of a boy no older than myself, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. A bit of stubble was around his chin, giving him a twelve o'clock shadow.

He had dark brown eyes that stared down at me and a smile that made me turn to goop.

He scratched the back of his neck as he looked behind me into the house, "Um, this is the Turner house, right?"

I nodded, "It is. Are you Cole?"

He smiled and said, "That I am and you are definitely Remy. I'd remember those pretty green eyes anywhere."

He surprised me when he stepped forward and wrapped me up in a hug, swaying me side to side.

His breathe tickled my ear as he said, "It's so good to see you again."

Pulling back, the sound of heels clicking across the floor caused me to look behind me. Mrs. Doyle was walking towards us, a huge grin on her face.

"I see you two are getting reacquainted. Isn't Remy pretty, Cole?"

I stuffed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, interested in the floorboards all of a sudden.

As Mrs. Doyle walked back into the kitchen, Cole leaned down as we followed, whispering, "Sorry about her. She can get…"

"Excited?"

He chuckled, "We'll go with that."

As we entered the kitchen, I nearly knocked Cole over when we both went to walk through the doorway. Our shoulders bumped and I stumbled forward.

Cole caught me by the elbow and as I regained my balance, I could feel his hand on the lower part of my back, one of his fingers brushing the skin that was exposed as my camisole rode up from my fall.

"Sorry!"

Allowing me to enter before him, Cole said, "No need to apologize Rem."

He took the large plate of chicken from my grandmother, kissing her cheek as he did. Grandma Elsa patted his well-defined cheek before following him to the table with a pitcher of lemonade.

I took the bowl containing the salad and set it in the center of the table, next to the chicken and macaroni and cheese.

Grandma Elsa turned to me, "Remy, why don't you sit next to Cole. I'm sure you don't want to listen to us grown folk talking about the weather."

I gave her a look of annoyance, knowing she just wanted me to not ask the Doyle's anything about my parents.

"Sure Grandma."

Cole took the seat near the window and pulled mine out for me from where he sat. As we began to eat, Cole's parents fell into a conversation with Grandma Elsa about visiting someplace called First Beach.

Turning to Cole, I asked, "What's First Beach?"

Swallowing a large piece of chicken, Cole coughed before saying, "It's the name of the beach on the La Push reservation. It's a pretty popular place for teenagers, even from Forks."

As he took a bite of my grandmother's macaroni and cheese, what appeared to be a moving blur, caught my eye.

Looking out the window, I saw nothing, but had a strong feeling of being watched. Cole saw that I was looking for something outside and turned his head to see out into the darkness.

"Whatcha looking at?"

I shook my head and turned back to my plate, "Nothing. I thought I saw something."

* * *

The bench swayed as Cole rocked us back and forth. Crickets were chirping loudly as they lay hidden in the foliage that surrounded the porch.

Inside, Grandma Elsa was still talking with Mr. and Mrs. Doyle, about what I don't know, but she had somehow convinced me to go outside with Cole to "catch up."

"So…I'm sorry about your grandpa…."l

I blinked and refocused on Cole who was giving me a sympathetic smile. He sat up and leaned forward until he was resting his elbows on his knees and turned his head sideways to look at me.

I sat up as well, uncurling my legs from sitting Indian style and copied Cole's posture, leaning on to my knees with my elbows, my chin resting in the palm of my hand.

"So, Cole, how come I haven't seen you around school?"

He smiled and said, "I'm home-schooled. Mom went psycho; afraid that some nut-crazy freak would shoot up the school. But, if you want me around I think I can do something about it."

He was grinning in a way that was almost flirty, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

Scooting away slightly, I cleared my throat and stood up. I leaned against the banister and looked out into the dark night before me.

I could hear Cole standing and could hear the thuds of his steps as me moved to stand beside me. He leaned back until his back met the banister and crossed his arms as he looked down at me.

"Are you alright, Remy? You seem distracted."

To be honest, I was distracted. It was like my mind was stuck on repeat as Jasper kept popping up in my head.

I didn't know why.

"Can I ask you something?"

His voice was soft and I could feel him moving closer. Looking up, I saw that he was looking at me with curiosity and contemplation.

"Uh sure."

He rubbed his chin as he leaned forward, that smirk etching itself on to his face. "Well…would you like to, uh, to go a movie or something with me this weekend?"

I arched an eyebrow at his question. He seemed to notice because he straitened his once relaxed posture and said quickly, "Not like that! It's just that I want to spend more time with you is all."

He took a step closer as I turned to face him fully, running a finger over the wood of the banister.

"Okay. Is Saturday alright?"

His face broke into a smile and shook his head up and down rapidly. "Of course!"

The front door opened and the Mr. and Mrs. Doyle walked out, Grandma Elsa leaning against the doorframe.

"Sweetheart, the Doyle's are leaving now, so why don't you say goodbye to Cole and head up to bed. It's a school night and it's late."

"Okay Grandma."

Turning to Cole, I shifted my weight, unsure if I should hug him or just say goodnight.

Mrs. Cole patted my shoulder as she passed me down the stairs and Mr. Doyle honked the horn and waved.

I returned it before turning back to Cole. As I opened my mouth to say goodbye, he wrapped his arms around me once again and enveloped me into a bear hug.

I winced as he clutched me to him, nearly causing me to loose my breathe. When he let go, he smiled and said, "I'll see you on Saturday then."

He kissed Grandma Elsa's cheek before jogging down the steps and to the hummer that was waiting for him.

I watched as they disappeared on to the empty highway before placing my own kiss on Grandma Elsa's cheek, declaring I was going to bed.

She wished me goodnight from downstairs as I reached my room and closed my door. A sudden gust of chilly night air brushed across my skin, surprising me.

Turning on my light, I saw that one of my windows were open. That was funny because I thought I had closed my windows earlier before going downstairs.

Walking over, I looked outside and nearly screamed when I saw a large shadowy figure perched in the tree close to my window.

Stepping back, I held my breathe as the shadow vanished before I could blink. I poked my head out of the window to see if I could follow the path of the shadow, but saw nothing.

With shaky fingers, I pushed the window down and locked them before closing the curtains.

_No, there was nothing there Remy. Nothing at all._

I sat down on my bed and started undressing, pulling my camisole over my head and scooting out of my jeans. I grabbed the tank top and shorts that hung over the footboard and leisurely put them on before climbing into bed.

I laid there in the dark, thinking of the thing I "didn't" see, wondering why I felt such dread. I couldn't make anything out or recognize if it was an animal or a person, but the one thing I could make out, was the eyes.

They were storm swirling pools of red.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Now that you've come to the end of the chapter, follow the little review button at the bottom and leave me some feedback. **


	3. Chapter Three: The Unwanted Promise

A/N: Wow! So many people have added my story to their favorites, I feel overwhelved! Thanks everyone! Now, remember to leave a review after each chapter, okay? Enjoy the latest chapter, guys!

* * *

Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.

- Kahlil Gibran

* * *

Chapter Three: The Unwanted Promise

On Tuesday, none of the Cullens showed up for school, again. Bella seemed to be a little disappointed by that fact, but I on the other hand found some comfort in the fact that Jasper wouldn't be infuriating me with his stares.

But still, I was rather bored in art without Alice's chatter. She was somehow creeping into my life as my best friend. Bella was a good friend, don't get me wrong, but she seemed to have far more interest in Edward.

I was Bella's partner again in Biology as Edward was not present. After class, me and Bella walked to our lockers, which happened to be across the hall from one another.

On the way out of the building, Bella stopped me from boarding the bus, saying she would give me a ride home as she was going to Port Angles to do some shopping.

"Shopping? What are you going all the way to Port Angles for?"

She shrugged as we reached her beat up truck and climbed in. "Just a few things; there's a book I'm interested in. Jacob was talking about these legends and there's this book store that carries like a collection of them, or something."

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, I asked, "Who's Jacob?"

She rolled her eyes at the implicating sound my question had and said, "Shut up."

I smirked, "No really, who is he?"

"Just a family friend."

Bella dropped me off and headed for Port Angles. Grandma Elsa was outside, on her knees in the dirt, different colored flowers surrounding her as she prepared to plant them.

A sunhat rested on her head and I had to lift it up in order to kiss her cheek without being poked in the eye by it.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

I sat down on the bottom step of the porch and handed her one of the unplanted flowers.

"It was school, Grandma, not much to enjoy."

She looked at me as she toiled the soil, "Really? Nothing interesting? No cute boys I should know about?"

I scoffed, "Sure Grandma."

She smiled, "I'm serious Remy, are there any cute boys at your school?"

"Well, there's this one guy…"

She became interested and set the flower she held in her hands, down. "And what is this mystery man's name?"

Biting my lip, I was a little hesitant of talking to her about it. But I sighed and moved closer by leaning forward.

"His name's Jasper."

"Jasper? That's not a name you hear everyday."

I shrugged, "I guess. He's really not that nice to me. I mean, he ignores me most of the time and stares at me a lot; it's really annoying."

She chuckled as she wiped her hands on her torn jeans as she stood from the ground. Taking off her gloves, she removed the sunhat from her head and wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Did you ever stop to think that this boy might like you and doesn't know how to tell you?"

I burst into a fit of laughter and stood up from the steps, "Sure, that's it Grandma. He's totally enamored with me and so ignores me and makes me feel invisible when I'm around him. Yeah, he really likes me."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and guided me into the house. Taking my backpack from me, she set it down by the door and sat me down at the kitchen table. Sitting across from me, she held my hands in her wrinkled, papery ones and said, "Remy, I think it's time we had a talk."

I groaned and pulled my hands away, "Grandma, please! I am begging you, please, please do not turn this into a sex talk! I know all about the birds and the bees already."

She rolled her eyes and stood from the table, "Fine, spoil my fun. I never get to embarrass you anymore."

I watched as she walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a semi-thawed chicken. She set it in the kitchen sink and turned on the tab to fill the silver basin until it covered the dead bird.

"Grandma, I think I'm going to go watch some tv okay?"

"Alright sweetheart, I'll join you in a moment."

Nothing else really happened until the next day at school when Bella suddenly appeared to be "dating" Edward.

I cornered her after I witnessed Edward walk off after walking Bella to class.

"What?" she asked when she saw me staring at her.

I leaned against her desk and said, "Um, what was that?"

I pointed where she and Edward had just stood together by the doorway of the classroom and where she had been making goo-goo eyes at him as he left.

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

"Oh no you don't, Isabella Swan! Yesterday you looked like the world was ending because Mr. Brood wasn't paying attention to you, and today, you two are like a couple."

She cleared her throat as she looked up at me, "That's because we are, a couple."

I sat down in my seat next to her and shook my head. "I don't believe it…what happened?"

Turning in her seat she looked at my nervously as she said, "Before I tell you, promise me you won't get upset okay?"

I crinkled my eyebrows, "Why would I get upset?"

Sighing, she said, "Well, when I was in Port Angles, I nearly got attacked, but Ed-"

"What!" I screamed, causing a number of other students to turn and look at me as if I were insane.

She covered my mouth with her hand and gave me a pitiful look, "You promised."

I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue, "Go on then, Bella."

"But Edward showed up and saved me. We had dinner and…" she shrugged as if that answered the question of how she and Edward were now dating.

"So that's it? He saves you, you two have dinner, and decide to start dating?"

She shrugged.

I mimicked her shrug, "Okay then. Oh! Remind me to thank him at lunch, okay?"

"For what?"

I cocked my head and stared at her in disbelief, "Bella, you're my friend. I'm going to show my gratitude to the one responsible."

She stared at me for a moment before a smile etched itself on her face, "Thanks Remy."

The bell rang and Mr. Jefferson walked in, ending our conversation till the end of the period.

Bella and I split in the halls as our classes were in the opposite directions, saying we would see each other at lunch.

I saw Edward waiting for her and gave him a smile, which he must have found strange as he looked at me as if I were touched in the head.

Turning around, I made my way through the crowd towards art.

As soon as I entered, Alice had wrapped me in a hug, "Remy!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, patting her back awkwardly, "Okay Alice, can't breathe."

She let go and pulled me towards "our table" as she called it and sat me down. I noticed that Jasper was present; it must have been evident that I was curious about him because Alice said, "Jazz isn't coming to class today."

I knew for a fact that I saw Jasper that morning when I got off the bus. He had been standing next to Edward, having some kind of heated conversation with him.

"Is he not coming to class, as in he isn't at school, or as in, he is not coming to class because I'm in it?"

She looked at me with sympathy and patted my hand, her glittering skin making my pale alabaster one look mundane and ugly.

"Please understand Remy, that he doesn't know how to act around you. He doesn't hate you or anything."

I looked down at the table, confusion wracking my brain. "Then why does it feel like he does?"

Alice wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head against my shoulder, "Oh don't be sad Remy. Jasper had difficulty with people in general; don't take it personally."

I gave a wobbly smile and shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Alice unraveled herself from me and began asking me how the last two days without her were.

At lunch I ventured over to the Cullen's table and surprised everyone when I gave Edward a hug. He was stiff and remained still until I let go and told him thanks for saving Bella.

"It was my pleasure, Remy."

I finally noticed Emmett and Rosalie staring and blushed. Waving I said, "Hi there."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave me a look of revulsion. Emmett offered me a huge smile and said, "So you're the girl Jasper's been freaking out about, huh? You don't look like much; you're like a little fairy."

"Um…thanks?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Don't mind Emmett, Remy. He doesn't think before he speaks the majority of the time."

I nodded but gave Emmett smile. I have to admit that I had ulterior motives for coming over to the Cullen table, other than to thank Edward for saving Bella.

Crossing my arms, I said to them, "Could you guys do me a favor?"

Alice smiled, "Of course."

Edward nodded, while Rosalie just stared and Emmett whispered something in her ear.

Sighing, I scratched the back of my head, "Could you tell Jasper that whatever I did to make him uncomfortable, that I'm sorry? And that I can't fix it if he avoids me?"

They were silent for a moment before Alice said, "Of course we will Remy."

Edward gave her a look, but she ignored him and smiled at me. I nodded and returned to the table were Jessica was babbling about something to Mike.

The day ended relatively quickly after lunch and after the last bell of the day rang, I headed towards the bus.

I wasn't even out the door yet when I heard Alice calling my name from down the hall.

Turning, I jumped in surprise as Alice stood right in front of me.

"How did you?"

I looked behind her and then back at her, "I just heard you down there, how.."

She brought her cold hand up and laid it on my shoulder, "Did you really mean what you said at lunch about wanting to talk to Jasper?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, but nodded, "Of course."

She nodded to herself and grabbed my hand before pulling me out the door towards the parking lot.

She pulled me across the lot until we reached Edward's Volvo. She unlocked it and told me to get in as she walked around to the driver's side.

"Does Edward know we're stealing his car?"

Alice started the car and with lightening speed, had veered out of the parking lot and was speeding down the street.

As I struggled to put on my seatbelt and cling to the door for support, Alice said, "Of course he does; he's going to spend some time with Bella, so he told me I could use the Volvo."

Nodding, I said, "So, where are you taking me?"

She looked strait ahead, but I could make out the outline of grin forming on her lips, "You'll see."

I turned to look out the window and watched as the world passed me by in a mixture of green and brown blurs as we began to disappear into the outskirts of Forks.

We eventually drove into a deep forested area that only had a dirt road and no street signs. I sat up curiously as what appeared to be a cabin appeared as he drove even deeper.

It was a two storied building with foliage growing up the side and a chimney stack on the left side of it.

Once the Volvo came to a stop, I climbed out and said, "Remind me never to let you drive me anywhere ever again."

Looking around, I asked, "So, why have you dragged me to the middle of nowhere? Where are we?"

As she shut her door, she said, "Oh, just a cabin my family owns. It's a nice place to just get away from everything, you know?"

I only shrugged as I had never wanted to get away from everything before.

She headed up to the cabin, telling me to wait outside.

I set my backpack on the steps and did as Alice asked; I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

I think I actually stood there for at least twenty minutes before the door opened and Alice stepped out, a look of triumph on her face.

She placed a pair of stylish sunglasses on before wrapping me up in a hug. "Tell me everything okay? Have fun!"

With that, Alice was gone in a flash and was sitting in the car, leaving me to stand on the porch, alone and confused.

Why was she leaving me here?

I turned to the open door and peered inside.

"Hello?" I called out as I took a step into the cabin. It was rather nice, with a large fireplace that was unlit and glossy wooden floors that I could see myself in.

A large Persian rug was laid out in the living room and the large windows on the other side of the room allowed the sunlight to filter in.

As I walked towards the windows I saw that a back porch resided outside. As I walked out the glass door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Leaning against the wooden railing, looking out into the distance in what appeared to be deep thought, was Jasper Hale.

He didn't even look at me as he acknowledged me, "Good afternoon Remy."

I clutched the door handle tightly as I watched him; his skin was shimmering in the sunshine and his eyes were even brighter in their golden shade than I remember.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to walk towards him until I stood next to him by the railing as he continued to look out into the forest.

"Hello Jasper. I think we need to talk."

He turned to me then and stood erect, "I agree. Alice tells me you wanted to apologize for making me uncomfortable."

I nodded and my fingers began to fiddle with themselves; a nervous habit, I guess.

"Yeah, whatever I did, I'm so-"

"-There's nothing you need to apologize for, Remy." he interrupted me abruptly and walked past me into the cabin.

I followed and said, "Well then, why are you avoiding me?"

He turned around so quickly I nearly collided into him. I looked up at him and pushed my chin up, not wanting him to think I was going to just back down now that I was actually having a conversation with him.

His hard expression fell and he cradled his face in his hands as he sat down gracefully on to the couch.

I was taken by surprise by his sudden change in behavior and timidly walked towards him until I stood over him.

"Jasper?"

A moment of stifling silence passed between us until he looked up and his eyes held such emotion, I didn't know how to react.

His voice was hoarse as he said, "It's…difficult for me to be around people, Remy. It always has been and I don't know if it will ever change."

I sat down next to him and asked, "But why? Why is it so hard for you to be around people? Around me?"

He looked torn as he turned his head to look at me. I wanted to reach out and just wrap my arms around him, to comfort him in any way I could.

His voice began to shake as his eyes became fiery, "I wish I could tell you. But if you knew, you would never want to be around us again."

I wanted to laugh and tell him I already knew he wasn't normal, that I wasn't normal myself.

"Jasper, I'm not normal either, no one is. So why would I treat you any different? I would never stay away just because of that."

He stared at me intensely before turning away. His hands were clinched together in a vice between his legs and he was grinding his teeth.

He rose to his feet and looked down at me. "I want you to promise me something Remy."

I stood and took a step closer until I could feel his cool temperature rolling off of his body. I could make out the scars on his jaw line and face as not just being crescent shaped, but rather, detailed teeth marks.

Concerned, I leaned forward and reached up to touch the smallest of the crescent marks on the corner of his jaw when he stopped me with his hand with speed I had never seen before.

He looked at me in shock and asked, "What are you doing?"

I licked my lips and swallowed hard, "Nothing, I just noticed…something."

Still holding my hand, he said, "I want you to promise me, that you will stay away from me and my family from now on."

I didn't' know why, but I suddenly was overcome with fear at the idea of staying away from him.

"What?"

I pulled my hand away from his and took a step back, "No! I won't promise that!"

"Promise me Remy…" he asked in such a way, that it was like he was forcing it out of himself to say.

I shook my head and crossed my arms stubbornly, "No, I refuse. How dare you tell me what to do! You have no right to tell me to stay away from my best friend. Does Alice know this?"

He shook his head slowly and looked away.

"She thinks I'm apologizing for my behavior towards you and that we're going to be friends."

I let my arms fall and said, "is that so bad? You know what? I don't even know why I care! You have never shown me any kindness, you're rude to me all the time, and you think you can tell me what to do, well you know what? No you can't!"

I had walked up to him by this point and was poking him in his hard, firm chest, glaring up at him.

"I don't understand why I want to be friends with you Jasper, but now, I don't think I want to."

I turned around and walked towards the door where I stopped and turned back to face him.

"I'll stay away from you if that's what you want, but I will not stop being friends with Alice. She's my best friend, Jasper, and I won't lose her just because you want me to. When you see what an ass you are, you know where to find me to apologize."

I slammed the door behind me and grabbed by bag from where I had left it on the step before I stomped back to the Volvo where Alice was waiting for me, the engine running smoothly.

I slammed the car door shut and looked at Alice with burning tears in my eyes, "Take me home Alice."

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded before putting the car in drive and roaring down the dirt road, away from the cabin.

I looked in the side mirror and could make out the shape of Jasper standing on the porch, watching as we drove away.

I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked away, hating myself for making a promise I didn't want to make.

He had been mean to me, rude and cold, but somehow, I still wanted to be near him.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

.


	4. Chapter Four: Warm Gazes

A/N:

So how many people went to the midnight showing last night? I did and I can't believe how long I waited in line! I got there at like nine or something just to exchange my ticket for a wrist band so I wouldn't have to wait in a long line, but low and behold...there already was long line. It was only nine and there was like fifty people in line. I enjoyed the movie very much and will probably go and see it again this week. After watching Jasper on the silver screen, the muse hit me and I've been daydreaming about Remy and Jasper's story. Hopfully it will all come together as I see it in my head. Enjoy chapter four! **AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Warm Gazes

It was Saturday and I had kept my promise to Jasper. I have been staying away from him and avoiding him just like he asked.

Tonight was the night I was going to the movies with Cole and I was hoping it would cheer me up from the gloomy atmosphere I had been walking around in since Wednesday afternoon.

Besides Jasper, my mind has been wrapped around the red eyes that I saw the night I met Cole and his family.

They hadn't appeared again, but they had been troubling me. This wasn't the first time I saw a pair of red eyes like that. I had seen them before a couple of times, in my dreams.

It was always the same dream.. Although I could not distinguish the actual appearance, I could tell that it was a man. He never spoke to me or approached me; he only stared at me with those hypnotic crimson eyes.

I never told anyone about this constant dream; I didn't want to worry Grandma Elsa or Grandpa Will, and I didn't want to look like a freak for constantly dreaming of this shadow man.

It was strange to say the least.

Bella had tried to cheer me up after noticing my mood. She offered to spend the day with me today before the movie with Cole, but I told her she didn't have to cancel her plans with Edward.

She said it wouldn't be a problem, but I knew she desperately wanted to spend more time with him.

I ended up pushing her away physically and shewing her away from my house, which she was hovering over.

"Go away Bella! For the thousandth time, I'll be fine. Enjoy your day with Edward."

She bit her lip, unsure if she should really leave.

"Okay…but call me if you change your mind."

Sighing, I leaned my head against the doorframe of my front door and said, "Fine Bella."

We hugged and I waved as she climbed into her truck and took off.

Closing the door, I turned to climb the stairs up to my room but Grandma's voice stopped me.

"Remy, would you like some peanut butter cookies?"

I saw her walking towards me with a small plate of three peanut butter cookies, my favorite.

I took the plate and smiled at her, "Thanks Grandma. I think I'm just going to take a nap before the movie, okay?"

"Okay sweetie."

She brushed a copper curl away from my face and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to resume my climb up the stairs.

Once in my room, I set the plate on cookies on my desk and flopped down on to my bed where I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

As I laid there, I realized I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, not with Jasper's heated gaze locked in my memory.

I still can't understand why he and his family appear the way they do, nor why Jasper looks like he has been mauled.

I almost gave it away that I could see those scars of his on Wednesday when I reached out to touch one.

Those golden eyes of theirs strangely reminded me of the shadow man's red ones I had seen in my dreams. I knew that those eyes in the darkness were not animal eyes.

Sitting up, I looked over at my laptop and made my way over to it, sitting down in the cushioned chair.

I tapped a letter key and the screen came to life, a picture of a field with poppies as my background filled the screen.

I brought up Google and typed in, "red eyes" and began skimming through the different pages my search brought up.

I wasn't even going to go to Wikipedia, so I kept scrolling until one article caught my eye.

_What You Should Know About Vampires_

"No way"

Clicking the link, a page with a stereotypical vampire in the background popped up My eyes scanned the page until a knock came to my door, causing me to jump.

I clicked the little x in the right corner and turned to see Grandma Elsa walk in, my cell phone in her hand.

"You left your phone downstairs sweetheart, Cole called."

She handed me my phone and shut the door behind her as I sat on my bed, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cole."

I smiled and said, "I am aware of that. What can I do for you Cole?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Remember when I said that I didn't mean for the movies to be like a date?"

"Yeahhh?"

He cleared his throat and his voice became nervous, "W-well, I lied."

I sat up strait as my heart began to beat faster and my palms became sweaty, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, that is, I mean that I…did want it to be a date; you looked so beautiful that night and I was nervous and didn't want to seem too, I don't know, forward? Does that make sense?"

I bit my lip as a blush crept on to my cheeks, "You thought I was beautiful?"

He chuckled, "How could you not be?"

My blush deepened and I giggled!

Yes, I just giggled!

I covered my mouth in embarrassment as Cole said, "So I was wondering, if it's alright of course, that we could add dinner before the movie tonight. To make it an official date."

I didn't know what to say except, "I'd like that."

His voice became excited and he was tumbling over his words, "Great, I-I'll see tonight, I mean, I will see you, tonight! Is seven thirty alright?"

" Sure…bye Cole."

I hung up and ran my hands over my face and through my hair before jumping from my bed and racing downstairs, "GRANDMA!"

As I flew down the stairs, Grandma Elsa ran from the kitchen, her hands soaked with water and suds, "What is it?"

A huge, uncontrollable smile was on my face as I grabbed her wet hands, "Cole wants to take me out to dinner, as in a date! I don't know what to wear!"

She clutched her chest and smacked my arm ,"Don't scream like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I miss your grandpa, honey, but I'm not ready to join him just yet."

I crinkled my eyebrows and interlaced my fingers with hers, "Sorry."

She shook her head and guided me back to my room and helped me pick out an outfit.

"What about this one?"

She held out a v-neck shirt and I immediately said no. She looked down at it, "Why not?"

I took it from her and said, "Grandma, this thing shows off my boobs way too much."

She took it from me and gave me a smirk, "That's the point."

My mouth fell open and blushed as I crossed my arms, "Grandma!"

"What?" she shrugged and said, "Baby girl, I'm old, not dead."

I pointed to my door, "Get out you, I don't think I want your fashion advice anymore."

She kissed my cheek and pulled out my favorite dress. "I think this will be wonderful."

I took it and said, "We'll see."

She left me alone and I looked down at the dress. It came down to just above my knees and was made out of cotton. It was gray in color with olive and yellow tiny flowers etched on to it. It was spaghetti strapped and a thin tie in the back. The bottom of the dress was slightly ruffled, but not extreme or anything.

I hung it on the back of my door and began searching for a pair of shoes to go with it. I immediately chose to wear a pair of brown flats and set them by the door before racing to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my date.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in my room and stared at my reflection. The dress had been a good choice and looked wonderful on me.

My normal curly hair had been straitened with much difficulty and fell down past my shoulders. I didn't have much makeup on except for a little lip gloss.

A pair of earrings dangled from my ears, including a stud in my upper right ear. Grandpa Will had not been happy when I got that done.

I ran my hands over the dress once more before grabbing my purse and walking out and downstairs.

"Oh my goodness!"

Grandma Elsa hugged me and then twirled me around to look me over, "You look so pretty sweetheart. Can I take a picture?"

I rolled my eyes, "Grandma it isn't prom yet."

She sighed, "Alright, but I get to take even more pictures when your prom comes up to make up for it."

I nodded, "Fine Grandma."

I looked at the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the living room and saw that it was seven fifteen.

Cole should be here in fifteen minutes.

As I walked to sit on the couch, Grandma Elsa stopped me, "What are you doing Remy? You're suppose to make a grand decent down the stairs when the boy arrives, I thought you knew that."

I help my hands up in surrender and walked past her and up the stairs, "Relax Grandma, okay? I'll make a grand decent down the stairs, alright?"

She patted my back as I walked up the steps and disappeared from my view once I was at the top. I walked into my room and sat down at my desk.

I suddenly remembered that I had been doing some research on those mysterious red eyes and had come across a page about vampires.

Surely, there was no such thing as vampires…right?

I couldn't fight temptation and booted up my computer.

* * *

"Remy! Cole's here!"

I looked up from the notebook I had been taking notes in and looked at the small numbers at the bottom corner of my computer; it was seven thirty-five.

I had become engrossed in my search that I forgot the time. I jumped up and pushed down the top of my laptop and looked myself over in the mirror and suddenly became nervous.

I walked down the stairs slowly as to not embarrass myself and fall in front of Cole.

Once I was at the bottom I saw Cole, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice, green dress shirt and a light jacket over it.

I smiled nervously and he did the same. Taking a step towards me, he said, "Wow, you look incredible."

I blushed, "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Grandma excused herself and told us to have a good time and to me back by eleven.

"Okay, love you Grandma."

I reached on to the coat rack and pulled my light brown sweater from it to put on, when Cole took it from me and opened it for me.

I turned around and with Cole's help, pulled it on over my arms. "Thank you,"

He took my hand and opened the door at the same time, "No problem, Remy. Ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out before him. He walked me to the passenger side of the hummer and helped me into it, due to my short stature of course.

Once he was in the car, I turned to him and asked, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Well, there's this place near the movies that I thought you might like. It's walking distance from the theater, so I thought we could take a walk after dinner to the movies."

"That sounds nice."

He gave me a small smile and started the car before pulling out on to the road slowly. He was a much better driver than Alice.

The ride over was relatively quiet. Cole said he didn't want to run out of things to ask me before we even got to the restaurant.

Once there, Cole quickly ran around and opened my door for me, helping me out of the large vehicle.

The restaurant was nicer than I thought and I felt slightly underdressed in my simple summer dress

I stood uncomfortably next to Cole as he talked to the hostess about reservations.

_Reservations?_

_Was Cole that confident that I'd say yes to dinner? He sure didn't seem like it on the phone._

"Right this way Mr. Doyle."

Cole turned to me and as we followed the hostess, placed his hand on the curve of my back, near my hip.

I blushed but said nothing as we reached the table. Cole pulled out my chair for me before sitting down himself.

"Thank you." I said as I took the menu from the hostess.

She smiled before returning to the front of the restaurant.

I looked around the restaurant and felt even more out of place when I noticed one woman wearing a long, flowing gown.

Looking down at my dress I ran a finger over one of the tiny buttons near the top of the dress and bit my lip.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up to see Cole looking at me curiously. I licked my lips and leaned forward, "I didn't realize it was such a nice place. I would have worn something more appropriate."

He smirked and shook his head. "It wouldn't matter what you wore, Remy. You'd look gorgeous in anything."

I laughed dryly, "Sure."

He had looked back at his own menu, but at my comment, looked right back at me, this time not smiling.

Instead, he looked curious. He dropped his menu gently on the table and crossed his arms over it before leaning forward, "How can you be oblivious to the fact that you are beautiful?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never thought of myself as beautiful. In fact, I thought I was very plain. I had never had a real boyfriend before in my seventeen years of life and no one had ever called me beautiful before.

I normally dressed in jeans and graphic tee's with converse shoes. I only occasionally wore girly clothes, and never wore makeup.

"I guess I just don't see it."

Cole reached across the table and enveloped my smaller hands in his larger ones. Looking at me with severity, he said, "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Remy, and I'm going to remind you everyday until you agree with me."

I couldn't help stop the radiant smile that broke from my lips.

* * *

After dinner was over, I had learned that Cole had originally been born in Boston, but his parents had moved to Forks after his father had been offered a position as a lawyer for a firm in Seattle when he was two years old.

He told me that we had been playmates when we were little until my parents death. It was funny that I couldn't remember being friends with him. I mean, my parents died when I was nine years old, I should remember being friends with Cole, but I don't.

After my parents died, m grandparents gained custody over me and moved to New Mexico. Cole said that the chief of police, Bella's father, had investigated the case but nothing was found to point to anything but an accident.

We were currently walked out of the restaurant and were making our way down the walkway towards the movie theatre for the nine o'clock showing.

"So you really are going to be coming to Forks High School?"

Cole was walking close to me, his arms brushing against mine as his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Yup! Starting in two weeks, I'm going to be an official student of Forks High School."

Looking down at me, he said, "Guess that means you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

We stopped in front of the movie theatre and Cole said he would go and pay for the tickets and to wait for him outside.

A sudden chill filled the air and I shivered. My dress wasn't meant for the cold and I only had my light sweater to keep me warm.

The wind blew my hair in my face and I choked as a strand of hair became stuck in my mouth. Coughing, I wiped at my face, pushing my rogue hair behind my ears.

"Remy?"

A familiar bell-tingling voice called out from behind me and I turned to see Alice walking towards me.

She was wearing a green bow in her hair and was wearing a matching green dress made out of a material I couldn't even name.

"Alice!"

She gave me one of her bear hugs, which was surprisingly very strong and made it hard to breathe when trapped in her grip.

Standing back, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

She sounded surprised, in the way she did sometimes when we ran into each other sometimes. She acted as if she was suppose to know where I was all the time or something.

I pointed to the theater, "I'm seeing a movie with a da, a friend of mine."

I caught myself but she obviously heard the slip and burst into excitement. She squealed momentarily as I quickly covered her mouth.

Pulling away, she gave me an apologetic smile and leaned it to whisper, "Your on a date?"

I nodded timidly and said, "Yeah, he's really sweet."

Alice suddenly stopped smiling and turned around just in time to see…Jasper, walking out of the theater, a scowl on his face which darkened even more when his eyes set on me.

He stopped mid-stride and stood still as he stared at us.

Alice looked at me and gave a half-smile, "Just a second," and danced over to her adopted brother.

Even as Alice looked at him and spoke with a concerned look on her face, his eyes didn't waver from my form.

I looked away, unable to stand being looked at in such a way as he was doing. It was like he was torn. He looked like he was about to flee and at the same time, charge at me.

Alice pulled at his arm, causing him to pull his sight away from me and to Alice.

As I looked away, I saw Cole walking back with two tickets in his hand. I was relieved and at the same time disappointed that he was back so quickly. I felt strange and slightly out of place when I was with Cole, but couldn't help but feel flattered and noticed with his compliments and declarations.

But, when I'm near Jasper, I feel…safe.

It's strange, I know. I mean he's never done or said anything to me that should make me feel safe, but he does.

And I feel terrible that I want him to notice me, and not Cole.

But Cole _was _noticing me and complimenting me and telling me I was beautiful.

"Okay, I got the tickets. Ready to go inside?"

I was about to answer, when Jasper began walking towards us. I closed my mouth and watched as he took what I could only describe as a predatory stride towards us. Alice glided after him, both glowing in the shimmering light that I was beginning to become comfortable with.

He did not stop until he was within touching distance between me and Cole and just about ignored me as he spoke to Cole.

"I don't believe we've met. Jasper Hale, "

He stuck out his pale, granite-like hand and shook Cole's. I noticed Cole wince as he pulled his hand away and rubbed it with his other hand. A smirk appeared on Jasper's face as Cole hissed in slight pain, "Sorry about that, don't know my own strength sometimes."

Cole chuckled, "I guess you don't."

Alice bumped her shoulder against Jasper's arm, but had a happy look on her face as she asked me, "So, what movie are you and your _date_, going to see?"

Jasper's eyes darted in my direction and looked at me, unblinkingly. I turned to Cole and said, "I'm not sure…we didn't talk about it so I guess whatever Cole picked."

A dry scoff came from Jasper as he looked away before returning to me and Cole. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep myself from telling him to get lost if he was going to be a complete ass again.

Alice seemed to sense the tension in the air as she grabbed Jasper's arm and began pulling him in the opposite direction, "I guess we'll see you on Monday, then? Hope you enjoy your movie. It was nice to meet you Cole."

Cole nodded and took hold of my hand, squeezing it gently, "Ready?"

I nodded as another cold breeze rushed over me, causing me to once again shiver, my teeth chattering involuntarily.

Cole noticed my body shaking and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head, "No, just a cool breeze is all."

"A gentleman should offer his coat to his _date _if she's cold, don't you think, _Cole_?"

I nearly jumped when I heard Jasper's voice again. He was looking at Cole with haughtiness as Alice gripped his elbow as she tried to pull him away.

He looked down at her and whispered something, something that made Alice look up at him sharply. Her look of worry morphed into a serene smile and she let go of him and rubbed his shoulder before waving at me merrily and dancing off around the corner.

Jasper stood there, waiting for Cole to say or do something, his hands behind his back as he stood perfectly still.

Cole cleared his throat and looked down at me, "Do you want my coat, Remy?"

I reached out and stopped him as he began to pull off his coat, "No, it's okay Cole, thanks though."

Jasper stepped forward then and peeled off his own coat. "Allow me then, _Cole. _We wouldn't want you to catch cold either, now would we?"

My breath hitched as he stepped into my personal space and draped his coat around my shoulders. I felt his cold hands linger on my arms through the material and felt my heart skip as his eyes seemed to turn from the taciturn glaze his eyes normally had, into a soft, warm caress that ran over my entire being.

He stepped back and took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he did. Opening them, his mouth formed that almost unnoticeable smile he would give sometimes, and bowed his head in my direction.

"Have a wonderful evening Remy."

His amber orbs were liquid warmth as they glided over me. The chilled air was forgotten as Jasper looked at me in a way that made me feel like I was the only person on the street.

He blinked and looked away, but not before glancing at Cole with his normal cold, distant expression.

He left then, disappeared around the same corner Alice had only a moment ago. Cole pulled me into the theater without a word, which made me wonder if he was upset about meeting Jasper.

As Cole handed the usher our tickets and we made our way into the theater, I couldn't help but think about what had just transpired outside. Jasper had never looked at me like that before. He had never looked at me with such warmth before.

He had actually spoken to me without being rude, well to me anyway. He was only rude to Cole. Was he…was he jealous?

No he couldn't be, why would he? He told me to stay away from him after all, why would he care who I spent my time with?

The lights deemed and the previews began to role. But, even with loud explosions from some up and coming action flick, my mind was still focused on one thing.

The butterflies that danced in my heart when Jasper Hale looked at me with those warm gazes.

* * *

**A/N: Head over to my profile to check out a link to Remy's dress if you want to know what it looks like, and remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Five: Eight Days

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews, they make me feel loved :) I worked on this chapter early this morning just becuase I couldn't get it out of my head. Things are beginning to pick up now and hopefully bring some conflict the story at last. Remember readers, to REVIEW! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_"There was no sun; there was no light. I was dying. I couldn't remember what the sky looked like. But I didn't die. I was lost to a sea of cold, and then I was reborn into a world of warmth."_

- from _Shiver_, by Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

Chapter Five: Eight Days

My date with Cole ended on a rather cold note. Cole's attitude had taken a complete three sixty and had developed a dark look on his face after Jasper gave me his jacket.

He was silent throughout the movie and didn't try to make conversation in the car as he drove me back to my house.

I tried asking him if he was okay but he just told me his stomach wasn't agreeing with him and he needed to get home.

I asked if he wanted to come in and sit down in case he got sick, but he just started the ignition of the hummer and looked at me, "I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

I was surprised that he didn't walk me to my door but just shrugged it off as he said he wasn't feeling well.

It was five after eleven, so I really wasn't that late on missing my curfew. I blinked my eyes as fatigue began to appear and headed to my room as quietly as I could.

As I changed out of my dress and into a pair of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt, I couldn't get the smell of Jasper's jacket out of my senses

I ran my fingers over the soft material and found myself holding the jacket up to my nose and inhaling the smell.

I hummed as I took in the smell; it was a scent I had never smelled before and I couldn't identify what it was, other than that I couldn't get enough of it.

When I finally pulled away, I was dizzy and lightheaded. In my excitement of my date with Cole, I had forgotten to take my iron pills.

I let the jacket fall on to the back of the wooden chair in front of my desk and held my head in my hands as I leaned against it.

The room was spinning and I couldn't get my bearings as the dizziness increased to the point where I was on my knees, gripping the chair as I went down.

I found myself gasping for air as I crawled towards my nightstand where my iron pills sat. My anemia was very severe and in my stupidity, overlooked my exhaustion as simply being tired.

If I wasn't careful, I could pass out and if it was severe enough, have a heart attack. It wasn't usual for those my age to have one, but the body can only compensate so much before it can't anymore.

The room was tilted and I wobbled and fell on my side, my forehead brushing across the cool wooden floor. I reached out and felt the side of my night stand and pushed my hand up until I felt the top and reached around the small table for my pills.

My fingers felt the plastic of the bottle and I whimpered as it fell over. The bottle rolled off the table and under my bead, causing me to groan and roll to my stomach as I tried to reach for it once again.

My breathing was short and hard and I was beginning to see spots in my vision.

"Gran…Gran…"

I could barely talk as I tried calling for help, but only gasps came out. I laid there, unable to do anything except gasp for air.

My eyes closed and my body stopped struggling with itself as I went limp against the wooden floor.

I was only barely conscious but could tell that my body was being lifted with ease from the ground and I was being moved somewhere. My hair was blowing around me and I felt cold as if the wind was running across my skin, as if I were outside.

I was groaning and felt something brush across my forehead, it was soft and feathery, like hair.

I tried to open my eyes to make out who was carrying me, but my eyes felt like they weighed a hundred pounds and could only manage to open them till they were slits and even then, it was only for a brief moment.

But in that brief moment, I swear, I swear I saw those red eyes again.

* * *

The next thing I knew the sound of an annoying beep was echoing in my ear and a bright light was burning my eyes.

My hands flew to my face and I covered my eyes. I felt something plastic resting in the crook of my right arm and peeked from under m hands.

What looked like an IV was sticking out of my arm. The only difference was that I was being pumped full of blood.

Ahh, good old AB positive.

My other hand had the actual IV upon further inspection and I curled my lip. I absolutely hate needles.

I was wearing a hospital gown instead of the shorts and t-shirt I remember putting on and my hair was no longer strait, but back to their usual curls, and were oily as I ran my fingers through them.

Looking around the room, my thoughts of being in the hospital were confirmed. I appeared to be in a private room and it was daytime as sunlight was streaming into the room through the curtains that covered the windows.

I wasn't sure how I got here, but I remember being carried. But who could have done that? Grandma surely couldn't and Cole had already left by the time I passed out.

The sudden memory of red eyes caused me to shoot up from my lying position and I hissed. How long have I been out?

The door opened and Grandma Elsa walked in, looking tired and worried as she cradled a small, styrofoam cup in her hands. She turned and nearly dropped the cup as she gasped when she saw me.

She rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around me, nearly tearing the transfusion out of my arm, "Ow!"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry!"

Tears were in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands before reaching out and petting my hair.

"I was so worried about you."

I patted her hand and held it between mine, "I'm okay Grandma."

Looking around the room once more, I asked, "How did I get here?"

She sat down in the chair next to the bed, her hand still in mine as she scooted the chair closer. She looked at me with confusion.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "I was in my room, and"

Grandma Elsa interrupted me, shaking her head as she did.

"Sweetheart, the police found you in the woods near the reservation three days ago. You were unconscious and bleeding."

"What!"

I shook my head and said, "No, I was in my room and I passed out because I forgot to take my pills. I wasn't anywhere near the reservation. Three days? No."

Grandma Elsa stood and crossed her arms as she looked down at me with concern, "Sweetheart, you were not in your room. Chief Swan is here if you want to talk to him about it, he was there when they found you. He can tell you anything you want to know."

She rushed out of the room, calling for Charlie as she vanished into the hall. Before the door completely closed, it opened again and Bella walked in, or rather, limped in.

My eyes bulged and my mouth fell open.

Bella was wearing one of those giant boot things that people wore when they broke their leg, and had numerous cuts over her body. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and I could see her right wrist bandaged.

"Bella! What happened?"

She stopped and looked at me where I sat in the hospital bed and cocked an eyebrow, "Um, I tripped down some stairs and fell through a window."

I covered my mouth before saying, "Bella, are you really that clumsy?"

She looked embarrassed and shrugged, "I guess so."

She wobbled over until she sat down in the chair my grandmother had just occupied and looked at me with worry, "So, how are you doing? What do you remember?"

I looked at her with confusion and scooted myself up to sit against the pillows that cushioned my back. My right side hurt but the left side of my neck hurt even more. Reaching up, I felt a bandage sticking to my skin.

That was not there when I passed out, "All I remember is passing out in my room."

I was beginning to panic and turned to Bella, "What happened to me, Bella? I can't remember anything that happened other than being in my room. My grandma says I was found in the woods near the reservation, is that true?"

Bella reached out and rested her hand on my leg, "It's okay Remy, it'll be okay. Charlie's coming and he'll explain what happened, okay?"

I stared at her, tears beginning to form in my eyes before I nodded and curled my legs up underneath me as I crossed my arms in my lap and sat there in silence.

The door opened again and Charlie walked in, followed by Grandma Elsa, who sat down at the foot of the bed and gave me a reassuring smile.

Charlie stood next to where Bella was sitting and was in uniform. "Hey Rem, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Sore, tired, confused."

He nodded in understanding and said, "Do you think you can answer a few questions for me?"

I looked between him and Grandma Elsa before nodding, "Sure Charlie."

He pulled out a small notepad and a pen and began asking me questions. "What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"Um, I had been on a date with Cole Doyle and he dropped me off. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I had been tired earlier, but I just ignored it. I got dizzy and realized I had forgotten to take my iron pills for my anemia. I started to have shortness of breath and the last thing I knew, I was passed out on my bedroom floor. Then I'm here."

Looking up at Charlie, I said, "I don't know anything about being in the woods, Charlie, nothing at all!"

He nodded and rested a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Remy. Now, why don't I tell you what we know and see if you can fill in any blanks, okay?"

I merely shrugged and bit my lip as I rubbed the sore spot on my neck. "Sure, but what happened to my neck?"

Charlie shook his head, "We're not sure but we think some kind of animal bit you."

"So, how did I get in the woods?"

Charlie crossed his arms and said, "We don't know how you got there, only that you were there for a while."

Shock hit me and I said, "What do you mean, "a while" Charlie? How long is a while?"

Sighing, he said, "You were missing for eight days Remy."

My eyes widened and I looked from him to Grandma Elsa, who looked distraught and sniffled as she tried to stop from crying.

Bella laid her hand on mine and offered a comforting smile, which really didn't help, but she was trying.

I took a deep breath and said, "Eight days? I was unconscious for eight days?"

I took a shaky breath and said, "Okay, so when did you find me?"

Charlie looked between Grandma Elsa and me before saying, "Well, the morning after your date with the Doyle boy, your grandmother couldn't find you. She called Bella, me, the Doyle's, but no one knew where you could be. The Doyle boy said he dropped you off and that you went inside and that was the last he saw you."

I nodded, "Yeah, he wasn't feeling well, I remember."

Charlie continued talking as Grandma Elsa stood and began pouring water over a hand towel before returning to the bed and began washing my face, much to my annoyance.

I tried to stop her, but she just gave me her resolved face and I rolled my eyes and held out my face for her to rub the cold cloth against.

Clearing his throat, Charlie said, "After a few hours, Elsa called me back and we starting a search party to look for you. We looked everywhere in town and then began expanding the search out to the reservation. We got Billy Black and a few others to help out in the area. It wasn't until three days ago that we found you."

Grandma Elsa let out a deep sigh and said, "Thank god for that Clearwater boy, if he hadn't come across you, we may have missed you."

Charlie nodded, "It was a miracle that he had been walking by and came across you. You were lying behind a fallen tree and he just happened to pass by."

Bella didn't seem to recognize the name, nor did I, but I remained silent as Charlie continued.

" You've been here ever since. The doctors that have been taking care of you said you have a strained wrist and ankle, some scratches, that bite, and needed a blood transfusion. They had you attached to that thing since you've been here."

I looked down at the blood flowing into my body through the plastic tube taped to my arm and winced.

Charlie patted my leg that was covered in a heavy but thin blanket and said he would stop by later to see how I was doing. I thanked him and he and Bella left to go home.

Grandma Elsa stayed for a few more hours, just sitting with me and making sure I didn't need anything.

I finally had to pretend to fall asleep in order for her to go home. She looked exhausted and I didn't want her to get sick or anything.

As soon as she was out of the room I opened my eyes and sighed as I sat up. I managed to stand up with a little pain, but managed to pull myself in front of the mirror and grimaced when I saw my reflection.

I looked awful. My hair was like a rat's nest and as I moved the side of my gown away from my body, I gasped at the sight of the bruises that covered the right side of my body.

I didn't notice the door open, but jumped and let the gown recover me as I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway, staring at me with a frozen expression.

His eyes were locked at where I had just inspected my bruised side and he was gripping the door so tightly, I swear I heard the wood groan as if being crushed.

I made sure that I was no longer standing in front of the mirror so not to reveal my bum to Jasper in the mirror and nearly fell over as I put a little too much weight on my right ankle.

I hissed in pain and before I was on the ground, I found myself being lifted and being carried towards the bed.

I was blushing as Jasper carried me across the room and laid me in the bed before covering me with the blanket.

He stepped back and stood militant as he always did and was silent. He looked away from me as I gave him a smile.

That smile vanished when he looked away. I guess he was back to being his usual cold self.

The door opened again and the vibrant face of Alice Cullen peered inside. She bounced into the room, holding something behind her back.

"You're awake!"

I smiled at her and moved my legs out of the way as she danced over and said, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!"

I laughed, "Alice, no!"

"Just do it, spoil sport."

I sighed and did as she asked before I felt something being placed on my lap.

"Okay, open!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my lap and rolled my eyes. A box with a large purple bow sat there and I gave her a look.

"Alice…"

She sat down on the bed and said, "Please, just open it."

Shaking my head, I did as she said and began pulling the bow off of the box and lifting the lid.

I gasped at what I saw and pulled out a very expensive looking bracelet. "Alice!"

She laughed and took it from me and wrapped it around my left wrist. It was made of silver and had a star hanging from it that was made of a silvery blue crystal. "It's so pretty!"

She nodded and said, "Just a little pick me up!"

The smile dimmed slightly as she asked, "So how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean, I'm sore and really don't like these needles sticking in me."

I showed the two sets of IV sticking out of me and she momentarily looked away from the blood transfusion.

"I didn't realize you had anemia, the doctors told us."

Rubbing the bandage on my neck, I said, "It's no big deal, Alice, really."

"No big deal?"

I looked at Jasper as he took a step towards me and looked down at me with an intense gaze, "No big deal? Well I find it a mighty big deal when you loose consciousness and go missing for eight days, Remy."

His voice had not lost it's soft and calm coldness, but it pierced me all the same as if he had been yelling at me.

Alice laid her hand on his arm and shook her head. "Jasper, stop it."

He looked from me to her and then back at me before walking out of the room, leaving me and Alice alone.

She shrugged her shoulders and brought her legs up to sit Indian style in a pair of designer jeans. "Don't worry about him, okay? He's just upset about what happened to you."

I sighed and rubbed my face before looking at her with insecurity, "Alice, I don't know what's wrong with me. I want Jasper to like me so bad and for us to get along, and I don't know why! He's so infuriating!"

Alice laughed musically and said, "I know he is, believe me."

She sighed and rubbed my knee, "He was so worried about you when you went missing, Remy. He helped look for you, we all did, but none more than him. He does care about you, he just doesn't show it that much."

I couldn't help but let my heart flutter at the thought of Jasper worried for my welfare and his dedication to look for me. "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course."

A thought that had been on my mind for a while now seemed to reemerge and as we were alone, it seemed like a good time to ask, "So, there's something I've been wondering about you and Jasper, Alice."

"What's that?"

I bit my lip and looked at her unsurely, "Are you two, you know, are you dating?"

She looked at me with wonder before bursting into melodelic laughter, "Oh my goodness, no Remy. We most definitely are not romantically involved."

I smacked at her before crossing my arms carefully, "Stop laughing at me! It's just, you two are always together…"

She stood from the bed and looked down at me before pushing me down and pulling the blanket up to my chest and laid my hands over them.

"Me and Jasper have a very special bond, yes. But it isn't a romantic love that we feel for one another, it's the love of siblings that we have. We've been together before we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

"Like at a home or something?"

Her head bobbed side to side briefly in a "sorta" manner and took the empty box from where I laid it on the small table beside the hospital bed.

"Now, I want you to get some sleep and recuperate so that I can take you shopping."

I groaned and said, "Maybe I'll stay here indefinitely then, so that you can't torture me with your insane shopping addiction"

She popped me on the nose gently before dancing out of the room gracefully and energetically.

I must have been far more tired than I thought because the minute I shut my eyes, I was out like a light.

* * *

The next day, the doctors told me I could go home as long as I did nothing strenuous and reframed from going to school for at least a couple of days. I had no problem with those terms and Grandma Elsa took me home in the afternoon.

When we got home, Alice was waiting outside, leaning against Carlisle's car. She wasn't alone. Jasper was leaning against the car right next to her, but looked very unhappy to be there.

Alice rushed over to our truck and opened my door, helping me out with ease. For something as tiny as Alice, she was remarkably strong.

"Good, you're home at last! We've been waiting for a while, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry Queen Alice."

"I like that. From now on, I am Queen Alice. Hear that Jazz? I'm Queen Alice!"

Jasper merely raised a hand in acknowledgment and stayed where he leaned against the vehicle.

Grandma Elsa turned off the engine and carried two bags of groceries. Me and Alice managed to get me up the stairs with my bad ankle and sore body and waited for Grandma Elsa to unlock it as she had the key.

"Just a minute, you two, I'm coming. Oh! Well thank you Jasper."

I turned around and saw Jasper taking the bags from my grandmother, offering her a bow of the head, "Ma'am."

The slight southern twang made it's appearance once again and I was curious as to where he got it from. None of his other "siblings" had it.

Grandma Elsa quickly unlocked the door and Alice guided me into the house and towards the stairs, "Okay, let's take it nice and slow, Remy."

As we took slow steps up each step, I could hear my grandma talking to Jasper, "You can just set those right there, Jasper. Would you like something to drink?"

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you ma'am."

"Well, aren't you a polite young man."

Alice and I finally reached the top of the stairs and she led me to the closed door of my bedroom. She made sure I was steady before saying, "Close your eyes."

I did as she said and could hear the door being opened and then my hands being taken as I was led into my room. She guided me until I was fully in the room and I could hear two set of feet climbing up the steps and walking down the hall to stop behind me.

"Okay, open your eyes Remy!"

I did and gasped.

My room was full of flowers, a number of wrapped gifts, and a large banner that read, "Welcome Home Remy!" hanging over my window.

I turned to see Alice smiling brightly, her hands clasped to her chest in glee as Grandma Elsa walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. As she hugged me, Jasper stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

I stared at him as I laid my head in the crook of my grandmother's neck, offering a shy smile.

I swear I saw him return it with a smile of his own, but if he did, it lasted for only a split second before the stoic look reappeared on his face.

Alice gave me her own hug after Grandma Elsa released me and sat me down on my bed. "You like it, right?"

I nodded and picked up one of the daisies that sat at my feet near the bottom of the bed. I inhaled the scent as I closed my eyes and smiled, "These are my favorite flowers."

I reopened my eyes and held the daisy in my lap as Alice scampered around the room, handing me letters and gifts, laying them beside me on the bed.

"Alice! Stop it already, please? I'll open them I promise."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "But I thought I was Queen Alice. You're suppose to do what the queen wants."

Rolling my eyes, I picked up one of the gifts and tore the paper away after reading who it was from. It was from Bella.

I opened the small, square-shaped box and smiled, she had gotten me an anthology of William Shakespeare's Comedies.

"I love it!"

Alice pulled a face, "You like Shakespeare?"

I nodded, "I do, but I really only like the Comedies."

Taking a step further into the room, Jasper approached us, asking, "Why is that?"

I looked at him, astonished that he was actually asking me a personal question. I cleared my throat and clutched the book in my hands that were beginning to feel clammy. "Because there's enough tragedies in the real world already, why read about fictional ones?"

He nodded and became silent again.

After opening a few more presents, Alice and Jasper left and Grandma Elsa went downstairs to make dinner.

As I laid in bed, reading my new book, my neck began to itch from the bandage sticking to my neck.

Rising, I carefully made my way to my mirror and began peeling away the bandage slowly as to not tear the wound open.

I flinched from the pinch-like pain as I tore the bandage off and threw it in the small bin next to my desk. Brushing my hair away from my neck, I ran my fingers over the healing wound. Removing my fingers, I nearly fell over at what I saw. The wound seemed to shimmer and glow in it's crescent shape and seemed to be healing far more quickly than it should be. It looked just like the scares on Jasper.

There were too many questions running around in my head. What happened to me? Why was I in the woods? Who took me there? Why can't I remember anything?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and felt like something was happening to me, something I couldn't understand. I had never been a normal child, with my strange ability to see things that no one else could see. I was too afraid to tell anyone, afraid they would treat me like I was different, a freak of nature, an outcast.

My breath hitched and I felt like I was about to cry. I took a deep breathe and covered my eyes to stop myself from bursting into tears.

Composing myself, I sat down at my desk and pulled up my e-mail on my computer. A few spams were there and a few e-mails from Jessica, Mike, or some random person who wanted to tell me they were happy I as okay even though they didn't really know me.

As I sat there, my vampire research popped into my head.

Running my fingers over my neck, I couldn't help but think…_no, that's impossible._

But I couldn't help as my fingers typed along the empty search engine box, the word _vampire_…

* * *

I was standing in a void, a cold, empty void of darkness. I was alone and was walking, no longer injured in the emptiness.

Suddenly, I was standing a fog-filled clearing in the middle of the forest. Crickets were singing and the distant echo of an owl filled my ears as I looked around in confusion.

Where was I?

A growl came from the shadows of the trees and I whirled around to see the familiar red eyes of the shadow man I knew so well.

I took a step back but the shadow man only mimicked each step I took, keeping equal ground between us.

"What do you want!" I screamed, but he kept his vigilant steps until he was no longer hidden in the shadows and the shimmering yet scarred face of Jasper reflected in the moonlight. His eyes were no longer gorgeous gold but swirling sanguine. A dark grin graced his lips as he made his way towards me slowly.

I couldn't move or speak as he invaded me senses. My eyes followed his every move until he stood in front of me, his chest brushing mine as he looked down at me.

My breathing was sharp and quick for some reason and I felt fear as his crimson eyes remained locked on me. He smelled of the earth, a smell I found myself feeling revolted towards.

I took a step back but his arms were around me like lightening, squeezing me against him tightly. I screamed and tried to push him away, but he was inhumanly strong.

I twisted in his grip but he only wrapped his arms around my waist, cutting off my air supply. "Jasper! Jasper stop it! Stop it!"

One of his arms glided up my side until he tilted my head to the right and brushed his face against my neck. I felt his lips brush against me there and pain hit me as his teeth sank into my neck.

"JASPER!"

My eyes popped open and I found myself lying against my desk, my computer screen dark as the screensaver flashed across the screen.

I was breathing hard and I reached up and brushed my fingers against the crescent shaped wound that resided there.

I looked down at my notebook where I had been taking notes on vampires and came to a realization. Jasper and his family were not human. They were vampires.

* * *

**Remember to review the chapter!**

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter Six: Vampires

**A/N: I just keep being amazed at how many people are intersted in my story! I feel even more excited about this chapter becuase things will be getting a lot more intersting as the chapters continue (hopefully). Thanks to all who have reviewed. Speaking of which, remember to REVIEW at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the newest installment everyone.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Vampires

For two days I stayed at home, recuperating. During those two days, my mind was reeling over what I had discovered. Jasper was a vampire. His whole family were vampires. Bella was dating a vampire!

I can't lie, I was freaking out. I had a crush on a blood-sucking vampire!

Everything made sense now. They are all extremely pale, paler than me, and I have some pretty pale skin. Their eyes are a butterscotch gold that is impossible to have, they seem to avoid sunlight, and they seemed to be able to pop out of nowhere with inhuman speed.

Not to mention they all sparkled!

Any sane person would run away and avoid them at all costs, but I guess I'm not sane because I wasn't afraid, freaked out yes, but not terrified as I should be.

The only thing I was really concerned about was Bella. Did she know? Did she have any idea that her boyfriend was a vampire?

After the second day at home, I decided it was time to go back to school, not for my highly important education, but to confront Jasper about his secret. Yes I was going to tell him that I knew what he was.

Was that why he acted the way he did around me? Did he want to eat me or something?

Grandma Elsa seemed to notice my jumpiness as the night before I was to go back to school, she came and asked me if everything was alright.

"Of course Grandma. I just have the jitters, I guess."

"Alright then sweetie, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

I found myself sitting in the bathroom for my third period to avoid Alice and Jasper. I chickened out and ran for the stalls after government.

Bella had noticed my nervousness and constant fidgeting and had asked me what was wrong. I wasn't exactly going to blurt out, "Oh nothing, I just know that the existence of vampires is real, and that a family of them live in Forks, and you're dating one."

Yeah, that would go quite smoothly.

So there I was, huddled in the handicap stall, against the wall, clutching my backpack against my chest as I looked up at the florissant lights that hung overhead. I was such a coward!

"Remy? Are you in here?"

Bella's voice bounced off the walls and a pair of shoes appeared outside the stall I was hiding in.

The stall door jiggled and she knocked, "Remy what's wrong? You're acting really weird."

Rising to my feet, I unlocked the stall and poked my head out, "I'm fine Bella, I just have a headache."

She looked me in the eye, trying to see if I was lying before she began walking backwards to the door, "Well, you should go to the nurse if it's that bad. See you at lunch?"

I faked a smile and nodded, "Yeah."

She walked out and rushed to class as the warning bell rang outside. My head hit the stall door as I closed my eyes and groaned.

_I can do this._

I walked out of the stall to stand in front of the mirror. My ankle was doing a lot better and my wrist was as well. My bruises were still present but were no longer deep purple, but a yellowish color.

My fingers tangled themselves in my hair as I moved my curls aside and stared at the crescent shaped scar on my neck. It was closer to my ear than my actual neck and was strangely pretty much healed. The wound was deep and had still been bleeding slightly when I woke up in the hospital, so it was strange that it was already healed.

Letting my hair fall back to cover the scar, I hitched my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom towards English.

Students were beginning to pile into their classrooms as I was exiting and I found myself standing outside of English, frozen in the doorway as I stared at where I was assigned to sit next to Jasper.

And there he was, sitting and unaware that I knew his secret. I looked down at my feet and mentally told them to move. Mr. Birdy tapped my shoulder and I had no choice but to join the class.

I walked slowly towards my seat and as I sat down, I realized I had left my copy of _Hamlet _on my nightstand. I cursed myself under my breath and was about to raise my hand when a cold finger tapped my shoulder. I head snapped in Jasper's direction and he was pushing his copy of _Hamlet _over to me.

"Here." was all he said before he turned his attention to Mr. Birdy, who had begun to write concepts on the board.

I took the book and uttered a thank you to him softly before flipping to the pages Mr. Birdy had assigned for the day.

Mr. Birdy turned to the class and clasped his hands together, "Now, to pick up where we left off yesterday, how many of you think Hamlet was truly insane?"

A few hands went up.

"Alright. How many of you believe that he was pretending?"

Trying to keep my thoughts off of Jasper and trying to keep my composure, I raised my hand. I actually did believe Hamlet was faking his insanity.

Mr. Birdy's attention seemed to zoom in on me, "Ms. Byrne, why do you think he was pretending?"

Great.

"uh…"

The sudden movement of Jasper's hand rising in the air caught not only my attention, but everyone else's as well. Jasper never spoke in class unless called upon.

Mr. Birdy nearly stuttered as he said, "Y-Yes Mr. Hale, you have an opinion?"

"I think that Hamlet was trying to…protect her, Ophelia, that is."

He turned his attention to me as he said this and I was surprised to see his eyes softening as he stared at me. I had to look away but said to Mr. Birdy, "Why not tell her instead of keeping her in the dark? I mean,"

My eyes darted to Jasper's and I lost my train of thought as he stared at me with such softness I couldn't think. He looked down, his hair falling in his eye slightly, "Because,"

He looked back at me and said, "because she wouldn't understand."

Licking my lips I said, "She would…if he was honest with her and told her how he really felt."

We were looking at each other in silence as Mr. Birdy went on to talk about something else. I really wasn't paying attention, my focus was totally on Jasper. I wanted to scream out and tell him that I knew what he was, but my mouth remained shut.

I pulled myself away from looking at him and returned my attention back to the book lying on the desk. Picking it up, I forced myself to follow along as Mr. Birdy lectured over the tragedy.

But it wasn't working. I could feel Jasper watching me and could see him out of the corner of my eyes as he leaned against the desk, staring at me openly.

My heart began to beat frantically. Could he hear it? Could he tell I was nervous?

His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be concentrating on something. Suddenly, my nerves seemed to disappear and I became calm. My heartbeat settled and my breathing relaxed.

Jasper looked away and back at Mr. Birdy.

What just happened?

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I slumped down next to Bella and dumped my tray on the table. "Okay."

I didn't talk to anyone at the table, too focused on the fact that there were vampires attending school here.

As I took a sip of my juice I noticed Edward walking towards our table, tray in hand. He was going to sit here. Of course he was, his girlfriend was sitting right next to me. Why wouldn't he sit next to her?

I stiffened and scooted away slightly. It's not that I was terrified of them or anything. I just didn't know how to bring it up. What do you say? "So, what's it like to be a vampire?" I don't think so.

I took a bite of the cold sandwich lying on my tray. Bella scooted closer to me to give him more room and as he sat down, Edward kissed Bella on the lips gently. I couldn't help but admire how careful he was with her. His kisses were like adorations, like he was worshiping her or something.

My neck suddenly began to hurt, where my scar was. I rubbed it and winced. Turning from Edward, Bella noticed my uncomfortable expression, "What's wrong Remy?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

She sighed and gave me a look, "Remy, you've been acting weird all day, do you really have a headache? Do you need to go to the nurse? Are you hurting?"

I was openly hissing now and bent down until my head was against the table. Jessica and Mike were staring at me with concern and Jessica said, "Remy, what's wrong?"

I ignored her, too focused on the burning pain coming from my neck. I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders and my head was lifted. Edward was knelling beside me and Bella was standing next to him, concern on her face.

"Remy?"

I stood shakily and managed a smile, "It's nothing. I'll go to the nurse okay? Just stop looking at me like that."

She nodded and Edward was staring at me with uncertainty. He looked away over to his usual table where his siblings were sitting. I couldn't help but follow his gaze and immediately regretted it.

Jasper was on his feet, an intense burning in his eyes. Edward shook his head ever so slightly and Jasper's face morphed into one of anger and frustration. His eyes widened as he looked over at me before he turned to Edward again.

Edward's head snapped to me and his eyes widened slightly as well. He looked back at Jasper and nodded discretely.

"Remy?"

I looked at Bella, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to the nurse?"

I rubbed my neck

"Yeah."

I was on my feet and out of the cafeteria as fast as my feet would take me. I had no intention of going to the nurse, but had to get away. I had permission to go home early if I wasn't feeling well from the doctor.

I arrived at my locker and quickly opened it and pulled out the books from my backpack. I had no intention of staying at school for the rest of the day.

I knew it wasn't orthodox to just leave school in the middle of the day, but I didn't care.

Slamming the metal door shut, I gasped and dropped my bag as Jasper stood there. He had been so silent that I didn't even hear footsteps, but since he was a vampire, as that unusual?

"Jasper!"

He had retained the intense, raging look as he stood there in silence. I fidgeted as he stared at me until finally I crossed my arms and said, "Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!"

He blinked. "Like what?"

"Like you don't know!"

I took a step towards him until I was close enough to have to look right up at him in order to look at him in the face. "Like you hate me, like you want to hurt me."

He blinked again and his head cocked to the side as his eyebrows crinkled, "Hurt _you_? No,"

His raging eyes changed to ones of calm and he leaned closer until I felt the breath of his words on my face, "it's not you I want to hurt. The one I want to _hurt _is the coward who stole you away. They don't know hurt."

My looked away and my hair fell in my face. "Why do you care?"

Looking back up at him I said, "You're the one who wants me to stay away form you, right?"

He nodded solemnly.

I took a shaking breath and shrugged my shoulders as I gave him a questioning look, "Then why do you care?"

His Adam's apple bobbled up and down as he looked at me with frustration. He seemed to be thinking about my question and his hair was falling in his eyes again. His shimmering skin was never more prominent to me as he stood so close to me.

His scars resembled my own and I unconsciously rubbed under my ear where my scar resided.

He caught my hand moving and his attention shot to my own crescent scar. He was too quick for me to stop, not that I could anyway, and removed my hand from the scar and replaced it with his own, his thump rubbing against the crescent pattern.

"Jasper, answer my question…"

I encircled my warm hand over his cold one, causing him to flinch and pull away. He straitened and looked away, "You're right Remy, I do want you to stay away from me."

His eyes were no longer raging, but pleading. "Stay away Remy, please. I can't control myself if you don't."

I stepped back unconsciously and supported myself against the lockers with my hand, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said; stay away or I won't be able to control myself. You'll only get hurt if you keep coming around us."

I crossed my arms and raised my voice at him as my temper began to get away from me, "I already told you Jasper that I am not going to stay away from Alice! It's not my fault you follow her around all the time! As long as she wants me to, I'm going to keep being friends with her!"

My nervousness left me in my anger and I said, "You know what, I'm not going to stay away from you either Jasper! You know why? Because I like you! There I said it! I actually like you and want to be friends with you for some insane reason that I can't fathom! So deal with it Jasper, because I'm not going anywhere."

I bent down and picked up my bag and began stomping down the hall towards the office where I planned to call Grandma Elsa to come and pick me up early. My anger depleted to frustration to sadness as I treaded down the hallway.

A gust of cool air brushed against my back and I felt my elbows being grabbed from behind. My body was pressed against something hard like stone and cold. I turned my head and saw the familiar shimmering skin and blond hair that belonged to the idiot vampire I had just screamed at.

He turned me around so fast I stumbled and caught myself against his chest. I looked up at him as his arms encircled me. His voice was calm as ever as he said, "Stay away."

I shook my head, "No."

He leaned closer, "Stay away."

Again, I shook my head.

For the first time in the time that I've known Jasper, that was the first time I ever saw him lose his temper.

His eyes grew dark and his grip on me became fierce and painful. I bit my lip and looked at him. His hands moved up to my neck where he rubbed the scar with hate, "Remy, if you don't stay away from me, you'll end up dead! Do you understand that? You are going to die if you stay around me!"

His grip on my neck fell back to my shoulders as he leaned close to me. My heart beating loudly and my eyes burning.

"Stay away" he hissed in my ear, sending a cool shiver down my neck and down to my toes. I couldn't move as he stared at me with those golden eyes, feeling small under his glare. Biting my lip, I brushed a curl from my face and as I made my decision. Looked down at my feet I said, "I don't want to."

As I glanced up , his glare seemed to evaporate into the air, replaced by a sad curious look that held a shadow of sadness, "Why?"

I couldn't help myself as I moved closer, my hands reached out for his. They flinched under my touch, his body becoming coiled as he stood like stone in front of me. As I encircled his cold hands with my warmer ones, I said, "Because, I know."

Looking up at him, locking his eyes with mine, I said without fear, "I know what you are Jasper and you don't scare me."

His lips cracked to reveal his teeth in a crooked, deadly smirk. Those teeth could probably end me in less than a second if he wanted to.

My hands were no longer the ones covering his. His larger ones gripped mine in a gentle vice as he brought them up and held them apart as he leaned closer until I felt his breath on my lips.

My eyes were torn between staring at his lips and his darkening gaze. He suddenly pulled back and let my arms drop from his grip. The smirk was no longer on his face and he was breathing hard. Did vampires even need to breathe?

I watched as he took a step away from me and turned to leave. As he walked away, I let myself exhale my own breathe and ran a hand through my hair as I tried to tame my beating heart.

I turned around and opened my locker and practically threw my books into my locker for the weekend, having finished my homework at lunch. Closing my locker, I was met with Jasper standing there once again.

I could only gasp as he pushed me against the lockers, holding me there with a hungry desire in his eyes.

"Jasper?"

He said nothing as he closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead brushed against mine. I didn't know what he was doing, but I swear he was smelling me by the sharp intake of breathe he took, and he seemed to like how I smelled by the way his eyelids fluttered and his hands holding on to me firmer than before.

His eyes opened slowly, refusing to look anywhere else but at me. His hands lost their firmness, but did not stop touching me. Instead of my arms, his hands glided up until one rested against my cheek and the other against my neck.

His eyes bore into mine as he said, "You should be Remy. You should be afraid of me; I'm nothing but monster."

I shook my head and unconsciously moved closer, my hands wrapping around his arms gently, "No, you're not."

He was silent, staring at me with contemplation before he let go of me completely and took a step back. Looking down at the ground, he swallowed hard before looking back at me, his eyes sharp and determined.

"Stay away, Remy. Please. Just stay away."

And then, he was gone.

Vanishing before I could say anything else to him.

I stood there, alone in the halls of Forks High School, having just confessed to a vampire that I knew his secret.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW the chapter :)**


	7. Interlude: Adam

**A/N: Hello everyone! enjoy the mystery of the interlude! What are your theories, hmm? Let me know!**

* * *

Interlude

He had been watching her for weeks. From the moment she arrived in town, he had watched her, followed her, desired her. He found her fascinating and so…tempting.

Her smell…

Her skin…

Her blood…

Everything about her was tempting to him. She was the forbidden apple in the Garden of Eden that he couldn't have. That was the condition he had to follow in order to remain alive, well, in existence anyway.

He could tell she was no normal human, no, she was something more. There was something in her that altered her scent slightly, made her smell even more mouthwatering than a normal human morsel would.

"I thought I was clear on my terms, Adam."

Twisting from his perch in the tree, Adam hissed and glared into the shadows of the darkened wood. "I have not broken my word!"

The voice was deep and monotone, a hint of a distant accent accompanying the steel in the voice's authority. There was no form that belonged to this voice, as it was hidden in the blackness of the night air.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you, Adam. After all, you have broken your vow to remain away from her home, now haven't you? Why should I trust your word of not killing her?"

Adam's handsome face contorted into one of ferocity as his swirling red eyes glared into the darkness. His dark, earthy colored hair was disheveled and his teeth was baring.

"I wouldn't have killed her! If you had just-"

"I don't care! She is to remain as she is and to be nothing more!"

Adam lurched forward, staring out at the hidden figure who was sheltered by the trees around him.

"What was it like for you? Hm? To watch her but to never exist in her world? To love her only to kill her?"

Adam's cruel laughter was cut short as he began choking. It was not that he was chocking that was peculiar . What was peculiar was that he was chocking himself!

His neck began to crack as his own strength worked against him. His eyes bulged as the cracks grew, like a crack in that of a statue.

His hands suddenly fell to his sides and he growled into the dark, "I will not always be under your control!"

A smirk appeared on Adam's face, the cracks in his necks quickly disappearing, as he healed "After all, I got a taste of her, didn't I?"

* * *

**P.s - REVIEW!**


	8. Interlude: The Cullens

A/N:

Happy 4th everyone! Just wanted to add another interlude. This one's from the Cullen's point of view, enjoy! remeber to **review, **at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Interlude Two

Carlisle stood in the center of the living room of his family's lavish and isolated home. His wife stood at his side as his "children" surrounded him, waiting for his explanation of this family meeting.

All but one, that is. Jasper had chosen to stay away from Forks for a while, feeling compelled to in order to prevent anything from happening to the human girl he had become somewhat involved in.

Carlisle mussed at the thought that two of his sons were becoming infatuated with human girls.

Carlisle was relieved that Jasper was not present at the time. He did not want to cause him to loss control, and in the state he was in, it was highly possible for him to become overcome with irrationality.

Of course, Edward already knew what he was going to say. As soon as the thought entered his mind, Edward was on his feet and staring at Carlisle, searching for some kind acknowledgment of the thoughts he was overhearing.

Carlisle gave a simple nod before turning to the rest of his family, "I know you are wondering why I've called this meeting. Alice, I know you had plans to spend the evening with Remy. But what I have to say concerns her."

Alice nodded, concerned as she had seen nothing that could be rotationally dangerous to her mortal friend. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

Emmett, with his arm draped around Rosalie, said, "Yeah, what's the deal?"

Rosalie, with grace, brushed a blond lock away from her face, "I don't see why we are concerning ourselves with another human. It will only bring more trouble."

Emmett tapped her shoulder and gave her a look, "Babe, come on."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her leg bouncing in irritation. "Fine."

Esme handed her husband a manila folder and he held it out in front of him, "I was looking over Remy's blood work yesterday as a courtesy to Dr. Appleton. What I found was extremely odd."

Turning to Edward, Carlisle said, "You told me that Jasper swears he saw the wound on Remy's neck. You say he swears it appeared to have been a bite from one of our kind. Are you sure that is what you overheard in his thoughts?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I saw the wound myself. But it was strange Carlisle,"

"How so?"

"the wound was healed, like it had happened months ago, instead of days."

Carlisle sighed and nodded to himself as he opened the folder, "I found large traces of venom in her system. But the venom had not taken a hold of her cells."

Esme stepped closer to her husband, a look of worry and wonder coming over her face, "How is that possible? Could someone have removed the venom in time to stop the transformation? Like with Bella?"

Carlisle had no answer.

"I can't be sure. If that is the case, it explains the traces of venom and a lack of transformation. I would have to study her blood more carefully and thoroughly to be sure, and as there is none left to test at the hospital, I would need another sample."

Turning to his family, he said, "I fear Remy may be in danger. She has been attacked by a vampire we had no knowledge of being in our territory. The whereabouts of this intruder are unknown."

"Which means Remy is still in danger." said a growling voice, filled with wrath.

Edward and Alice were the only ones who were not surprised at the sudden appearance of Jasper.

He stood in the entrance of the room, his appearance unkempt as if he had been running through the forest for hours.

"I can smell it. Whoever it is has been in the area surrounding Remy's house. They haven't entered as of yet. They smell like wet dirt."

Jasper now stood in front of Carlisle, looking rather irritated and angry, " They've put distance between themselves and us. They obviously have knowledge of the area and are aware of our presence in Forks."

Alice was confused, "How could I not see them?"

Carlisle could only shake his head, "I don't know Alice."

He looked around until focusing on Carlisle once again, "Was I invited to this meeting or did you forget to send an invitation?""We didn't want to make it any worse for you Jazz." Emmett said as he rose from the couch.

Jasper couldn't help but scoff and look at his brother with slight voidness, "Really? Didn't want to make it worse for me?"

He turned back to Carlisle, "The only thing that would make it worse for me is not being able to protect Remy. You know that."

Sighing, Carlisle nodded and placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders, "I know Jasper. Are you sure you can control yourself around her?"

Jasper swallowed hard, "It's strange. I can't get enough of her smell, but I don't feel the compulsion to kill her. I was afraid that would change and I wouldn't be able to stop, but now,"

Alice stood and placed her hand on his back, "Are you saying you'll be able to stop from hurting her?"

Jasper looked down at his sister, "I think I am Alice. For the first time, I think I can be around a human being without wanting to kill them."

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	9. Chapter Seven: Dresses and Attacks

**A/N: Hi readers! I know it's been a few days since my last update, but I needed a breather after those rapid ones! I've also been working on something else for this story, but that will come up in the next update. I hope you enjoy chapter seven and rememer to leave me a REVIEW at the end of the chapter. Thanks, have fun!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dresses and Attacks

I haven't seen Jasper in two weeks and I'm worried. I haven't seen him since our encounter in the hallway. Alice won't say anything. She doesn't seem to be acting differently around me, so I'm not sure if she knows I know she's a vampire or not.

I've been spending a lot of time with Cole actually. Like he said, he started going to school at Forks High last week. We only shared English together because he was a senior and I was a Junior.

I found myself looking for Jasper everyday at school, wanting to make sure he was alright. He looked almost…broken, the last time I saw him. I remember how sad he looked when he left me in the hallway alone.

I called Alice every night, wanting to speak with Jasper, but she always had an excuse. I was beginning to wonder if I should just go over to their house and force him to see me.

But then I remember Rosalie lives there too, and she doesn't exactly seem to like me all that much. She doesn't seem to like anyone very much.

Tonight, Alice was going to spend the night at my house. I wanted to be excited, but Jasper was consuming my thoughts.

"Hey!"

I found myself being lifted off the ground and twirled around before being placed back on my feet. I smack at Cole as he laughed and dodged my fist.

He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me close and kissed me on the cheek. I was taken aback by Cole's action and pulled away as I straitened my hair and looked away from him.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged, looking down at me, "I missed you."

I let my backpack fall from my shoulders and unzipped it, "Right, you missed me."

Leaning against the lockers, he asked, "Got any plans tonight?"

I twirled the combination lock and placed my books inside, "Yeah, Alice is taking me to Port Angles and is spending the night at my house."

"Oh."

The smile left Cole's face and he straitened up. For some reason, Cole didn't like the Cullens, not even Alice. He said they were a strange bunch and didn't trust them. He looked behind me and said, "Speak of the devil."

I turned and saw Alice walking towards me, a huge smile on her face, "Hey Alice."

She bounced up and down as she held a binder to her chest, "Ready?"

I nodded, "Just don't plan anything insane, okay?"

She pouted. "Awe"

She saw Cole standing behind me and leaned sideways to wave, "Hi Cole, enjoying your classes?"

He crossed his arms defensively and looked away, "Yeah."

Alice smile turned into a frown and she gave me a curious look. I shook my head and said, "So, what are we doing? I mean, are we going out to a movie, shopping?"

I said shopping with a groan and Alice swayed side to side, "Maybe."

She slithered her arm with mine and dragged me out to the parking lot. I managed to turn to Cole and say, "Have a good weekend Cole."

Cole followed us until we reached the doors and called out, "Call me if your plans change! We'll go do something!"

I waved over my head and saw Alice rolling her eyes. I giggled and said, "Sorry."

Alice stopped and turned to me, "Okay, so don't hate me."

I groaned, "It is shopping, isn't it."

She nodded, "Yup, and it's on me, consider it a late birthday present."

I dug my feet into the ground in an attempt to stop her from dragging me a shiny Mercedes, "Alice, no."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Remy, don't make me pick you up and put you in the car."

I had no doubt she could.

"I have my own money Alice. I can pay for myself if I want something."

As we reached the car and got inside, she turned to me and said, "I know. But please, don't spoil my fun."

I looked around the car, "This is a nice car."

"It's Carlisle's. He lets us use it if we need to go anywhere."

"Nice."

* * *

We had been driving towards Port Angles for a while when Alice looked over at me and said, "So, why haven't you said anything about knowing I'm a vampire?"

My neck nearly snapped as I looked from the passenger window to the petite vampire in the driver seat. "Wha?"

Even though she was breaking the speed limit by thirty miles, Alice looked at me and gave me a look, "Remy, Jasper told us you know. So why haven't you said anything?"

I couldn't help but laugh and hit my head against the seat behind me, "God! You've known all this time that I knew?"

She turned back to looking out the window, her hands on the wheel with leisure despite the danger of her driving. "I thought it might be best if you came to me, but you haven't."

She peered at me from behind her sunglasses, "So I had no choice but to come to you."

I reached over and smacked her arm, "Alice! Do you have any idea how wound up I've been about this? I mean, what do you say, "oh by the way, I know you're a vampire" I don't think so Alice."

Leaning my head on my hand as my arm reclined against the door, I said, "What's it like?"

She looked back at the road, "You get used to it after a while. There are some things that make us different, but we live lives just like you do."

"Are the myths true? I mean, obviously you have not burst into flames and turned to dust from sunlight. Stakes? Crosses? Any of that true?"

She smirked, "No. Those are all just things humans came up with to make themselves feel safe. But don't worry!"

She reached over and laid her cold hand on my arm, "My family, we don't go after humans. We drink the blood of animals; I guess you could call us vegetarian vampires."

I laughed despite the strange circumstance I found myself in. I was sitting in a car, talking to a vampire after all, and we were going shopping.

* * *

"Let me get this strait, you have visions. Like see the future stuff?"

We were walking along various shops, Alice arms were full of bags while I had only two.

Unlike my vampiric friend, I was not addicted to shopping.

"Yeah, it's more like seeing things based on choices. The future can change depending on the choices someone makes."

"Makes sense to me."

"Oh!"

Alice stopped in front of a window and I rolled my eyes, "Alice, you have like six outfits already."

She pulled me into the dress shop and said, "This isn't for me, it's for you."

She left me standing by a rack of dresses to talk to the saleswoman about trying on dresses. I slumped and turned to a fluffy round stool that resided next to the changing room. I let my bags drop to the floor and I took off my jacket, knowing we were going to be there for a while.

Alice bounced back holding a number of dresses. I winced internally but smiled tightly. She handed me one of them and pointed to the dressing room.

"Oh that's perfect on you Remy!"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and ran my hands down my waist. I had to agree with her, it was a pretty dress.

Twirling around, the dark navy chiffon swayed around my knees. It was a v-neck, which I wasn't too thrilled about, but Alice insisted it was tasteful. The back was slightly low and showed off my shoulder blades.

Alice handed me a pair of silver flats and clapped her hands together, "Perfect!"

I gave her a look and laughed, "Alice, you're acting like you're dressing me up for a date or something…you're not are you? I mean, you didn't "see" anything did you?"

She looked up at me from where I stood on the little Pedi stool as she began to pick at dresses for herself along the wall, " As much as I would like to say yes, for some reason I can't see you."

After stepping down, I took of the slippers and Alice set them down in the pile of she had decided to buy. "What do you mean?"

I moved behind her as she turned back to the wall of dresses and played with a small price tag before she looked at me again, "I mean, I can't see anything about your future. I can see a…fog, but that's it. For instance, when I met you, I didn't see you."

I nodded.

Sighing, she pulled a chiffon dress from the racks, "But, when you disappeared, I could see only a fog. I couldn't even see who did this to you,"

She reached out and touched my scar along my neck. She looked guilty and looked at the mark with her eyes filled with extreme emotion.

I reached out and hugged her tightly, "Stop it okay?"

Pulling away I said, "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything or for not being able to see anything."

"I don't understand how it's possible for me not to see you."

I shrugged, "I don't either, but let's not talk about that right now, I thought we were suppose to have fun?"

The smile reappeared on her face and she nodded, "Right."

* * *

By the time we finished shopping, it was eight o'clock and Alice was insisting we go out in our new dresses.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked as I threw my bags in the backseat.

She shook her head, "Nope, I don't need to sleep."

I looked over the top of the car and leaned against it, "I know you're a vampire, but don't you need to, I don't know, recover or something?"

"My kind, we don't require sleep anymore. We don't need to breathe, blink, we don't even need to move if we don't want to."

My eyebrows shot up, "Really! But, you and the others do those things all the time."

She held two bags in her hands, one hers and one mine, as she closed her door with her hip before we began walking to a restaurant where Alice insisted we change our clothes.

As we walked, she said, "True, but we mostly do just out of habit."

I said nothing, really not comprehending what I was learning at the time.

We entered the restaurant where we were met by the host, who Alice walked strait up to and said, "Hello, we have a reservation set for Cullen."

Alice just looked at me when I gave her an astounding look, "What?"

She followed the host to the bathrooms, me behind her in silence.

We changed our clothes and I stepped out in my new v-neck dress to find Alice staring off into space, her eyes somewhat blank and she appeared to be daydreaming.

I laid a hand on her freezing shoulder, "Alice?"

She blinked and turned to me, a frown on her face, "We need to go back to Forks."

I frowned, "What? Why? We just got here."

She nodded but began walking out of the bathroom, pulling me behind her, "I know, and I'm sorry, but Carlisle needs to talk to me and the others. It's something important."

I grabbed my things from the sink in a hurry as Alice was rushing out of the bathroom, still gripping my hand in her.

"Slow down Alice! Human here, remember!"

I was a little bummed that our plans were cut short, but it couldn't be helped I guess. Alice dropped me off and Grandma Elsa had already gone to bed but left a note that said there was spaghetti in the refrigerator if either me or Alice were hungry.

I knew Alice sure wasn't, but I was.

I sat down at the counter and watched the seconds count down as a bowl of spaghetti rotated in a circle in the microwave.

Looking down at myself in my new dress, I sighed, "So much for a fun night."

I spun around on the stool as my food heated up and hummed to myself, looking out the window that gave a view of the dark, shadowed forest outside.

The beeping of the microwave stopped my twirling and I hopped down to get it out. Still humming, I pulled the bowl out carefully as to not burn myself and laid it on the counter.

I opened the frig and pulled out a bottle of green tea and parmesan cheese for my spaghetti. I pulled the paper towel that covered the bowl and shook the cheese over it, mixing it with my fork.

I set my green tea on the central counter where I had been sitting and picked up the bowl, blowing over it gently.

_Remy_

I jumped and nearly dropped the bowl as I heard my name being whispered.

"Grandma?"

I set the bowl on to the counter by my drink and peered into the hallway where the hall light was on, but Grandma Elsa was nowhere to be found.

I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen.

_Remy_

This time, the whisper was louder and I gasped as I turned to my left.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed when a face filled the kitchen window. He was pale and was grinning as he stared at me. His hair was a deep brown and was longish, reaching his chin and covered his eyes somewhat. His clothes consisted of torn jeans and a white shirt under an open hoodie. He was standing in our driveway, shimmering despite the darkness outside.

He was a vampire and he had red eyes.

I felt my blood run cold and couldn't move even though I was trying to run towards the stairs.

The vampire outside cocked his head to the side and grinned as he bean walking slowly towards the house.

_Remy…he can't protect you anymore._

_You're mine._

Was that him in my head?

I finally bolted to my bag and pulled out my cell phone before running for the stairs and dashing upwards, dripping over my feet twice before reaching the top.

"GRANDMA!"

I slammed against the closed door to my grandmother's room and banged my open hand against it, "GRANDMA!"

I ran inside and slammed the door shut, sliding against it after locking it.

Grandma Elsa shot up in her bed, her hair wild with sleep, "Wha…Remy?"

She jumped from the bed and crossed the room to where I was crumbled on the floor, my hands shaking as I hit Alice's number.

It rang…

…and rang…

…and "Remy?"

I gasped, "Alice! There's a…."

The doer behind me shook and I flew from half-way across the room, Grandma Elsa screaming as she covered her face as splintered wood shattered in all directions.

_Remy. Come to me now._

I pushed myself up to my knees as my neck began to burn again and I hissed, "Stop it!"

Grandma Elsa rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around my bare shoulders, "Remy, are you alright?"

I looked behind us and saw half of the door was missing, splinters everywhere.

The vampire was nowhere and sight but Alice told me they were extremely fast and it was hard for a human to see.

"I'm calling Charlie."

Grandma Elsa took my cell phone that laid near the bed and dialed Charlie's number, "Charlie! Oh god Charlie, somewhat broke into our house….yes I'm sure, my granddaughter just ran in my bedroom screaming bloody murder and half of the door's been kicked in!"

I rose to my feet and looked out the window only to see our driveway empty, except for our truck.

I felt Grandma Elsa wrap her arms around me tightly and kiss my temple, "Oh my baby!"

I automatically held on to her arms that encircled me, but my attention was focused outside, searching for any signs of the vampire intruder.

It wasn't until the red and blue lights and sirens arrived that I relaxed, but only somewhat. But the real comfort came when Carlisle's car pulled up behind them, followed by a Jeep Wrangler.

The Cullens were here…Jasper was here.

I don't quite know how, I guess I was in a bit of shock, but I found myself sitting on the steps by the front door, Carlisle knelling in front of me, "Remy, can you hear me?"

I blinked and looked at him, "Carlisle?"

He nodded and I sighed in relief, "It was a…"

I caught myself as Charlie was standing right behind Carlisle, "an intruder, I guess he was trying to steal stuff."

Charlie nodded and said, "Alright, I'm going to go check on your grandmother, she's a bit shaken up too."

I nodded and watched Charlie disappear before sharply turning to Carlisle, whispering, "It was a vampire."

He nodded, "I know, their scent is all over the place. Come, Alice is quite anxious to see you."

He helped me to my feet and guided me into the living room, where all the Cullens were sitting or standing. Even Bella was there, standing under the protective arm of Edward. She rushed forward and hugged me, "God, are you alright?"

I nodded and patted her shoulder, "I'm good, just a bit shocked."

As she let me go, Alice took her place and I said, "It's not like I got hurt or anything guys!"

Alice pulled back and looked behind me, her eyes focusing on something there. I turned and saw Jasper standing beside Carlisle.

"Jasper."

He gave me a nod and said to Carlisle, "The intruder's scent is all over Remy's room. Whoever this vampire is, he's no longer afraid of being noticed."

Carlisle nodded and turned to me, giving me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Remy, we'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I wrapped my arms around myself and returned his smile, but only half-felt.

Sitting down on the couch, I brushed my scar with my fingers, "Was it him? Who did this to me?"

I looked up and saw them looking uncomfortably at me, which only gave me my answer, "Right."

Bella turned to Edward, "Why is this vampire going after her? He…wasn't with James or Victoria was he?"

I turned to her sharply and said, "Who's James and Victoria?"

Edward stepped closer to Bella and looked down at me, "James was a vampire who went after Bella."

Edward's hand brushed against Bella, "We destroyed him. Victoria was his mate and escaped."

I looked between them until I focused on Bella, "So, you know about vampires then?"

She looked at Edward, who nodded, before giving me a timid smile and a shrug, "Yeah."

I dryly laughed and let my face fall in my hands. I looked back up and said to her, "At least I'm not alone."

She nodded just as Charlie entered the living room, "Well, whoever it was, they didn't take anything and there's no sign of 'em around the house. We'll put out the word for anyone suspicious, just to be careful."

I nodded and he turned to talk to Bella as Alice sat down next to me on the couch and laid her cold hand on my knee, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, my disheveled hair falling into my face. Brushing it away, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine Alice.

I felt her shift as I looked down at my scrapped knees and felt her pat my knee, "Okay, I'll just…leave you two alone."

I looked up and saw her slither away, her eyes darting across the room. I followed her gaze until my own eyes landed on Jasper, who stood next to the doorway, looking at me.

I looked back at her and she smiled before following the rest of the Cullens out. Emmett gave me a reassuring smile, saying, "Don't worry pixie girl, we'll get them for you!"

I gave him a thumbs up before he too disappeared out the door.

This left me and Jasper alone.

I looked at him and rose to my feet, crossing my arms. I just stared at him as he did the same with me, his hands in the pockets of the light jacket he wore.

I swayed slightly from side to side, waiting for him to say something.

But, knowing how quiet he can be, I made the first move.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

I gave him a look, "Nowhere? Where's that? Somewhere near Seattle? Further north, south?"

I stepped closer, "Why haven't you been to school? You shouldn't miss too many days, you know. You could miss something important."

He looked away, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Jasper!"

I stood right in front of him and pushed him backwards. I knew he allowed himself to step backwards and that my petty push wouldn't do anything to him.

"Stop it! Tell me the truth!"

His golden eyes darted across my face before he said, "I was tracking the vampire."

Crinkling my eyebrows, I said, "You knew there was a vampire stalking me and didn't' say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"Unnecessar-"

I took a deep breath and turned away from him, walking across the room to put some distance between us, staring out the window, the coolness of the glass brushing against my forearms.

"I had a right to know. What if he had gone after my grandmother?"

I felt air brush against my back and shivered as I felt the abnormal cold temperature of his body behind me, "I apologize for not telling you, but I was only trying to protect you."

What?

Turning, I faced him to find that he was closer than I expected and took a step back until I was pressed against the window.

"Protect me?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

He swallowed and took a step back as he realized just how close he was to me. I looked at him and asked, "Were you just trying to protect me from this vampire? Or…something else?"

He kept his gaze away from me and seemed to find the ground interesting as he said, "I may have been trying to avoid a situation that I would regret…yes."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

He leaned closer, I could feel his hair brushing against my temple, which caused me to take in a sharp gasp of air.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around you."

I should have felt confined as I became entrapped between him and the window, but I didn't. I felt safe and wasn't afraid.

One of his hands was caressing my wrist that had been hurt and he was glowering at it while his other hand crept up to my left cheek, "I was afraid I would hurt you. That's why I wanted you to stay away from me, but now…"

He closed his eyes and turned his head away, composing himself back to his calm demeanor before opening his eyes again.

" But now, I don't think I could hurt you if I tried."

I licked my lips and his eyes darted to them before back to my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off with, "I promise you Remy, that I will never let anything hurt you ever again."

Jasper was standing next to me instead of against me in less than a heartbeat and Grandma Elsa walked in, smiling at Jasper, "Hello dear, thank you so much for coming to check on Remy, that' was very nice of you."

He offered Grandma Elsa a polite nod and said, "It was no problem at all, ma'am."

He made his way out of the living room and towards the open front door where Charlie was talking to another officer.

He stopped and faced me, giving me a nod and a short, brief smile before disappearing out into the night.

* * *

**P.s - here is a link to check out Remy's dress, if link does not work, check profile page.**

**.com/store/ModCloth/Womens/Always+Be+My+Navy+Dress**

**Remember to Review :)**


	10. The Blue Hour Soundtrack

Hi everyone! So this isn't a chapter (obviously) but the playlist for a Blue Hour soundtrack.

I was browsing around and came across and thought it would be cool to come up with a "soundtrack" for the story.

I've come up with twenty-five songs that just remind me of the story, at least in my mind.

Some of them may not make sense right away as the story is not finished yet, but I wanted it out so you could listen to it while reading.

Kind of like how a soundtrack comes out before the film.

So just enjoy and have some fun with it!

Follow the link after the list of songs at the bottom of the page. I will also add a link on my profile page just in case this one doesn't work. If for some reason the links don't work, just go to and look for _Dante Gate _or _Blue Hour Playlist_.

Give me some feedback and let me know if you like the songs or if you think any songs that you would like to see on a playlist. Maybe I'll put one together at the end of the story with those recommendations!

_Blue Hour Soundtrack:_

1. Gold and Warm - Bad Veins

2. Never Gonna Leave Me - Sia

3. Passion Is Accurate - The Kills

4. Ghost Pressure - Wolf Parade

5. Something Familiar - Curve

6. Hardest of Hearts - Florence + The Machine

7. I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie

8. Resistance - Muse

9. Sleep Alone - Bat for Lashes

10. LDF - 100 Monkeys

11. Love Is Worth The Fall - O.A.R.

12. See Through - Megan McCauley

13. Little Shadow - Yeah Yeah Yeah's

14. This Is Not The End - The Bravery

15. The Weight Of The World - The Editors

16. Hurt Me - Kerli

17. My Body Is A Cage - The Arcade Fire

18. Somebody Loved - The Weepies

19. All My Stars Aligned - St. Vincent

20. You're A Wolf - Sea Wolf

21. Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

22. The Beauty And The Tragedy - Trading Yesterday

23. My Delirium - Ladyhawke

24. Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge

25. You Can't Love - Dommin

* * *

Here is the link to the playlist. If you can't use this link, try the one on my profile page.

.com/playlist/20240930315

**Remember to leave me some feedback, alright? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter Eight: Attitude Change

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad the playlist is having good feedback as well. Here is chaper eight of Blue Hour and it is probably my favirote chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to REVIEW at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Attitude Change

The morning after the unknown vampire attacked, I was awoken to my ringtone going off. Moaning, I reached from under my comforter that covered my head and blinked my eyes open from underneath the covers.

"Hello?"

"Good morning!"

I groaned as the chipper, musical voice of Alice came over the line. "Alice, it's too early to be so happy."

Pushing the covers off of me, I sat up, my wild rusty-colored sticking out in all directions. I only wore a pair of cotton gray shorts and an old t-shirt that hung off my shoulder. I pulled my legs underneath me until I sat Indian style and hugged my pillow in my lap as I spoke to Alice, "Is there a reason why you're calling me at,"

Looking at the lustrous numbers on the clock that lay on my bedside table, I said, "seven in the morning."

"We came to an agreement last night and we think it would be best if one of us was with you at all times. Whoever this vampire is, he's very good at disappearing."

"Okay, so are you coming over or something?"

The line was silent for a moment, the static bouncing between the connection, "Alice?"

"Not today. ..…Jasper is."

I sat up strait, my legs vaulting to the cold wooden floor, the pillow I clutched flew to the ground, "What?"

"Yeah, he volunteered last night. It was his idea actually to have one of us with you until we can figure out just what to do about this mysterious vampire."

I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable and slightly guilty for putting the Cullens in this position, "Do you have any idea why he's coming after me? I-I don't understand any of this. I didn't even know for sure that you guys were vampires until a few weeks ago…"

Alice made a comforting shushing sound over the line, saying, " Don't worry Remy, we won't let him hurt you. We'll do anything we can."

I rose from my bed and began pacing back and forth, my arms crossing as I held my phone to my ear, "So, you know nothing about him?"

"No, we've never come across him. He's definitely a newborn, that's for sure."

I stopped, "A what?"

"Newborn; it means he hasn't been a vampire for very long. He's probably been a vampire for a year. He was able to control his thirst. There haven't been any unexplained deaths in the area lately, so he hasn't been constantly hunting humans."

Sitting back down on my bed, I asked, "How can you tell if you didn't' even see him?"

"Jasper. He was tracking him for a while but wasn't able to catch up with him. Vampires are stronger and faster when they have just been turned. Jasper is fast, Remy. Not as fast as Edward, but still pretty fast. Jasper's pretty sure he's a newborn."

"I see." I said, mostly to myself as my mind began to reel at the idea of me being a target of a blood-lusty vampire.

"Jasper should be there sometime soon, I just didn't want you to be surprised by his appearance."

I smiled, "Thanks Alice, I guess I talk to you later?"

"Why of course."

"Bye Alice."

I hit the end button and tossed my phone beside me, blowing a stand of hair away from my face, watching it as it floated to the side of my face, only to fall back into my eyes.

As I stood, I stretched my arms over my head, causing my shirt to rise slightly, revealing my belly button to the chilled morning air. Shivering, I rubbed my arms as I walked out of my room and down the hall.

Grandma Elsa's near-shattered bedroom door was open, revealing she too was awake. I could hear the sizzling of bacon and the smell filled my nostrils. I could also hear her laughing and talking to someone.

It was probably one of her friends she called every Saturday.

I slowly walked down the stairs, once again brushing my curls away from my face. The steps creaked under my feet and as I reached the bottom, I noticed the phone was still on the hook.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked into the kitchen to see Grandma Elsa flipping pancakes and had a happy demeanor.

"Grandma?"

She turned to face me from her place at the stove and said, "Remy! Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

I kissed her cheek and opened the frig, "Okay I guess, for you know, being attacked in the middle of the night by a random stranger."

She patted my cheek and as I pulled out the orange juice, said, "Jasper, would you like some pancakes as well, dear?"

I fumbled with the orange juice and a pair of pale, shimmering hands caught it before the carton hit the floor.

I followed the hand up to a brown coated arm and up a pale neck that was adorned with the ever present scars until I saw Jasper's face. He was grinning mischievously. Yes, mischievously, as he handed the carton back to me.

I took it from his outstretched hands and quickly crossed to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the dishwasher and poured myself some orange juice. I set the carton on the counter and kept facing the sink.

"Remy, how many pancakes would you like sweetie?"

I turned my head slightly, acknowledging that I heard her, saying, "I'm actually not very hungry Grandma."

I turned around to face her fully to find Jasper pulling out one of the chairs at our table. I cocked my head to the side, holding my juice close to my chest. Without looking away, he said, "I think two pancakes and a bit of fruit would be wonderful for Remy, Mrs. Turner."

I opened m mouth to protest but Grandma Elsa readily agreed with Jasper, "I think that would be wonderful too, Jasper."

She returned her attention to fixing my plate while I gave Jasper an annoyed look. He only lifted his shoulders slightly as he smirked discretely.

I looked down and came face to face with my bare legs. I blushed when I realized I was practically wearing short shorts and an shirt that was nearly falling off of me. Grandma Elsa obviously didn't find anything wrong with it as she would have immediately sent me back upstairs before Jasper could see me.

She seemed to like him and she seemed to be in better moods when he was around, which I didn't mind. Grandma Elsa was by nature a very perky and optimistic woman, but after Grandpa Will passed away, that perkiness had dimmed slightly.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and sit down? Jasper's been telling me how you two are going to spend the afternoon hiking!"

I looked up at Jasper curiously but he just shook his head and gave me a look that said he would explain later.

I forced myself to push away from the counter and timidly walked to the table. I set my glass on the table and reached for the chair that was still pushed in and further away from Jasper.

He didn't like this, however, as he took my hand and guided me the chair he had pulled out, pushing me down gently with his hands on my shoulders before pushing me closer to the table with ease. He grabbed my glass and set it in front of me before sitting next to me by the open window, the morning breeze brushing through his blond locks.

Suddenly shy, I looked down at the table until Grandma Elsa set a plate in front of me, "There you go, Remy dear! Enjoy!"

I gave her a smile and began nibbling at the pancakes after pouring a light river of syrup over them.

Grandma Elsa wiped her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her waist and looked at Jasper, "Would you like something Jasper?"

He shook his head and said politely, "No thank you ma'am, I have already eaten this morning."

I chewed on my food as I looked at him with curiosity. His eyes were noticeably brighter and had an even more noticeable butterscotch gold to them. He must of noticed my curiosity as he turned his attention to me and immediately handed me my abandoned fork.

I took it and smiled at the attention I was receiving from him this morning. He was acting differently than he usually did. He wasn't glowering at me, nor was he distant like he normally was around people.

Grandma Elsa returned with a plate of her own and sat down across from me, smiling and humming as she began cutting up her pancakes.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my own face and was overcome with a feeling of happiness and peace.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped together in his lap, patiently.

Grandma Elsa was talking but I couldn't hear her. My attention was solely focused on the immortal sitting beside me. My fork twirled in between my fingers absent mindedly and I watched Jasper as he had a conversation with my grandmother.

He nodded or shook his head politely as Grandma Elsa spoke to him. His eyes would wander over to me momentarily before returning to his conversation with Grandma Elsa.

I blushed every time his gaze seemed to become frozen as he looked at me, making me feel like I was being guarded.

I was actually.

I had my own vampire protector.

That thought brought a smile to my face and I looked down at my plate that I had scrapped clean. I guess I was hungry after all.

"- one Remy?"

My head snapped in Grandma Elsa's direction ,"Hmm?"

She was standing and was pointing to my plate, "You're done, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

I handed her my plate and she set them in the sink before sighing and fanning her face with both her hands, "It's awfully hot in here, isn't it?"

I could feel Jasper looking at me and found myself jumping from my seat, the chair scrapping against the wooden floor. "Why don't you let me do the cleaning up, Grandma? Go watch TV or something."

"I agree"

Jasper walked up behind me, taking his time, "Remy and I will clean up and then we'll go on our hike. You'll have the house all to yourself Mrs. Turner."

She shrugged, "Alright then. I think I'll just go into the living room for a bit then. You two have fun on your hike."

She kissed my forehead and patted Jasper's arm on her way into the living room. As soon as she was out of the kitchen, I rushed towards the sink , trying to keep my attention off of Jasper and focusing on something else.

I grabbed a plate from the warm, soapy water, and began washing off the syrup and crumbs and grease. Setting it in the opposite basin, I continued to scrub. Jasper stood next to me and turned the tap on before rinsing the plates as I finished scrubbing them.

I said nothing to him, too confused at his sudden change in attitude towards me.

"You're welcome"

I looked up sharply at his sudden comment and saw him leaning against the counter, facing me with his legs crossed and his arms supporting him as he leaned back. I turned the tap off and dried my hands with a hand towel.

I stepped back until I was leaning on the center counter that stood in the middle of the kitchen and mimicked his stance, my legs crossing and my arms supporting me against the counter.

"Thank you."

A half smirk quickly crossed his lips as he looked down at the ground before back at me. As we stood, staring at each other, I said, "So, we're going hiking, are we?"

I made it more of a statement than a question.

He nodded.

I did the same.

In silence, we stood together, the only sound was the light chirping of birds outside in the bordering wood.

I blinked and Jasper was no longer across from me but leaning against the same counter as I was, rubbing his right side against my left. I jumped and said, "Don't do that!"

He held up his hands in surrender after I smacked his arm, "My apologies."

I fell back against the counter and crossed my arms, "It's not funny. Stop smirking!"

He covered his mouth and appeared to be hiding a smile behind it.

The silence returned and we remained still as we stood next to each other. I looked at the clock and saw that it was around eight fifteen now. My fingers began to fiddle with themselves as I stood next to this frozen statuesque man.

Jasper's voice caused me to look up at him as he stood beside me, "I meant what I said last night."

I shook my head in confusion , "You said a few things last night Jasper, please clarify."

He gave me a look and pushed himself from the counter and stood in front of me, making me feel trapped between him and the firm counter behind me. "You know what I'm talking about. My promise to protect you."

I felt tiny needles of nervousness poke me in the chest and bit my lip, "What about it?"

"I just want to be clear of what I mean when I say I promise to protect you."

I shrugged, "What's to be clear about? You're just making sure this vam…intruder doesn't get near me."

I looked towards the hallway to make sure Grandma Elsa couldn't hear us. I didn't want her think her granddaughter was insane for talking about vampires.

He huffed and turned his head away, that smirk crossing his features once again. "Not quite."

"Then wha-"

I gasped as I felt his freezing hands on my waist and I clutched his forearms as he raised me to sit on the counter. My eyes darted across his face for clarification of what he was doing and he leaned closer, his hands on either side of me on the counter.

We were eye level with one another and he was staring, unblinkingly so, with intense seriousness.

"When I say I promise to protect you, I mean I will take every step I need to ensure that you remain unharmed. Anything Remy."

I swallowed the air stuck in my throat and let out a shaky breath. His eyes left mine and focused on my lips briefly before he stepped back and held out his hand.

Helping me down,, he said, "You should change your clothes. I'll be waiting down here."

I could only nod.

As I disappeared around the corner, I all but flew up the stairs and into my room. Slamming the door shut, I slid down to the ground, covering my mouth with my hands. I felt like my heart was about to jump right up my throat.

Composing myself, I rose to my feet and made my way to my closet to pick out something to wear.

It was beginning to get cooler outside, but it wasn't completely freezing either. I chose a thin but long-sleeved shirt and put on a black graphic tee over it with a black hoodie that zipped up. A pair of faded jeans would be fine to go hiking in, along with a pair of converse.

I rushed into my bathroom and quickly dragged a brush through my curls before covering my head with a beanie. The tips of the white shirt peeked out from under the sleeves of the hoodie as I brushed a few loose strands of hair away form my face.

I made my way back downstairs, and just like he said, Jasper was waiting at the bottom.

"So, where are we going hiking?"

* * *

The woods were quite pretty in the morning hours. There was a light mist that flowed through the trees around us and the air was nice and cool against our skin.

We had been walking for maybe thirty minutes after Jasper drove us to an already isolated area. We were deep in the woods and apparently the vampire's scent was no where near the area we were currently in.

My nerves had settled and I felt comfortable next to Jasper as we walked in silence. Jasper had told me he was taking me all the way out here in order to try and guide the vampire further away from Forks.

Which I was happy to do; I didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Beside me, Jasper was walking with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and his attention was kept forward.

I felt like he wasn't ignoring me though, because he would brush against me every now and then and I swear I could feel him brushing his hand against mine.

I finally decided that I should ask him about his attitude change and why he wanted to protect me so much.

"Why do you always seem angry around me? What did I do?"

He looked down at me and a sudden laugh escaped his lips. It was only slight and barely audible, but I could hear it due to our close proximity.

"I 'm not…angry. I'm…frustrated."

His skin flickered brighter as a ray of sunlight peaked through the trees that covered the trail. I wanted to reach out and just touch his skin to inspect the glittering skin closer.

"I'm not used to feeling this…intensely for someone. I can feel every emotion that can be emitted and in the hundred and fifty that I've existed, I have never felt this feeling. It's…difficult for me to deal with. I've never been this…at peace around someone."

He stopped walking and looked down at me, taking my hand and brushing his cold thumb across my knuckles, "Forgive me for my attitude. I was trying to keep you safe. I hope you can see that now."

We stood in silence as the drizzle of the light rain fell around us. I looked up at him and smiled, "Of course. But,"

I pointed my finger at him, "you have to promise me that you'll never lie to me again. I don't like it."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, I am not a ma'am. You can call me anything but ma'am"

Somehow, our hands became entangled as we walked. His cold one trapping my warm one. I didn't pull away and he didn't let go; it felt wonderful.

We continued to walk down the trail, foliage brushing against my arms and legs. "So, what exactly is it that you can do? I mean, I get that you can feel emotions, oh wait, did you say you're a hundred and fifty!"

I looked up at him, my hair becoming frizzy from the rainy weather.

My inquiry was answered with, "Yes, I am over a hundred and fifty years old. I was born in eighteen forty-three. As for what I can "do," I can influence other's emotion. I can make you feel calm when you're scared, happy when sad."

"So it's like…mind control?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. I can only influence. Like you for instance,"

He smirked at me and I blushed, "What about me?"

"It's very difficult for me to influence you."

I looked away and mumbled, "not as difficult as you think."

"Hm?"

I looked back, "Nothing!"

I stopped walking and asked, "You wouldn't have anything to do with my grandmother's sudden chipper mood this morning, would you?"

He gave me a teasing grin, "…maybe."

I returned his grin and said, "Thank you. She's been having a hard time loosing my grandpa. They were each other's world for over fifty years, not many people can say that anymore."

I looked at the ground and let go of Jasper's hand. "He had cancer…"

I felt him lean closer and wrap an arm around my shoulder, his thumb brushing my cheek. "I'm sorry Remy."

Shaking my head, I looked at him and said, "It's okay, I mean I've dealt with it. It's just hard sometimes."

He nodded and began walking again, his arm still around my shoulder. "I understand the feeling of loosing someone close to you."

We walked in silence after that until Jasper stopped us where the path split into three different directions.

He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his neck, "Hold on tight."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why!"

My question turned into a scream as he took off with lightening speed. I felt the wind fly against my face, which pushed into Jasper's neck out of fear of the sudden speed I found myself traveling at.

Green and brown blurs surrounded us until Jasper stopped and I gasped. Setting me down, I kept my hands on his arms to steady myself.

"What the hell was that?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I should have warned you."

I looked up at him and dryly laughed, "Yeah."

When I was steady enough I let go of him and turned to see where we were. We were obviously still in the woods, but we were in an area that allowed the sun to filter in, giving it an ethereal look.

Specks of flower pollen floated in the air and beautiful flowers of red and orange filtered around a clear pond. The pond was somewhat large and a fallen tree laid at an angle from falling over the giant rocks that resided on the opposite side of the pond.

The ground around us was clear, only soft grass resided there. I walked away from Jasper and approached the pond, looking at my reflection.

I smiled at the beauty around us and saw Jasper's own reflection join mine in the water, "It's pretty here."

Jasper nodded, "It is."

I turned around and faced him, "Thank you, for you know, protecting me. You don't have to but you are. So thanks."

He shook his head, looking at me with a peaceful expression, "No, I do need to protect you. Your worth protecting."

I blushed and couldn't control the smile that erupted, "Thanks?"

It sounded like a question as I was both embarrassed and flattered at the notion of me being "worthy" of something.

"I feel like this is all like those fairytales where there's a damsel in distress. I never liked that part though."

I looked up as I said that and found Jasper listening attentively. I was taken aback by his devoted attention but kept on talking.

"A knight in shining armor comes to rescue her and they live happily ever after. I liked that part of the story. Them living happily ever after, I mean."

A smirk came to his face and his hands brushed against mine, taking them gently. "So, are you saying you want me to be your knight in shining armor?"

I stuttered and my eyes widened, "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that!"

He laughed softly and made circles over my hands with his thumbs, "I'd be honored, ma'am."

I stopped and closed my mouth, staring at him. Was he serious?

I looked down at our clasped hands and blushed.

Staring at his scars, I felt that it was only fair that I shared something with him as he was sharing his secretes with me.

"Jasper?"

Looking back up at him, I saw the same attentive look as before.

"Yes?"

Biting my lip I said, "I just, I just want to share something with you. I mean, you and your family are trusting me with your secret."

"You have a …secret?"

I nodded.

"Um, it's hard to explain. But, basically, I can see things that no one else can see, I guess you could say, I see the true nature of things. I could…I could tell that you and your family weren't normal, by human standards anyway."

I sat down on a stump and Jasper stood above me, curious of what I was saying. "What did you see?"

His question was not just curious, but had what I would call, disparity. Like he was afraid of what I was going to say.

I leaned forward, my hands clasped and hanging over my legs as my arms rested on them. "When I see you guys, it's like you sparkle or shimmer."

He nodded, "Yes, when sunlight touches us, that happens."

I shook my head, "Even if it isn't day, I see you like that. That vampire who attacked last night, he appeared the same, that's how I was able to tell he wasn't human."

His head cocked to the side, interested, "That's a very peculular ability."

I laughed, "Yeah….and then, there's you individually, Jasper. I can see these scars, like mine, all over you."

I took his hand and ran my fingers over the various scars.

Jasper pulled back and took a step backwards, turning from me, breathing deeply.

I stood slowly, afraid I had upset him, "Jasper? It doesn't bother me."

He turned and he looked stoic and distant once again. I felt upset and sad that he would turn away from me when I was trying to be honest and tell him something that I had never told anyone before.

"Jasper, please. Don't pull away anymore, not from me."

He said nothing, only staring.

I had had enough.

"Damn it Jasper!"

I marched up to him and reached up until my hands were cradling his face, "Stop it! I don't care what you look like. I won't ask how it happened, if that's what you want. But don't pull away from me anymore. I'm trying to be open with you and it scars me."

I looked down at the space between us, my hands sliding down to his chest, "It scares me because I've never told anyone about the things I can see, to afraid of what they'd think. But with you, I'm not."

Looking back up, I said, "So don't be afraid to be open with me either, because if I can open up to you, you can do the same with me. Okay?"

We stared at each other, his eyes dancing across my face silently. I remained still as I stood close to him.

I gasped when I felt myself being lifted off the ground and pressed against him. He was holding me around the waist, hugging me tightly.

I could hear him inhaling deeply and felt his nose rubbing against my neck. I reached around and wrapped my arms around him, rubbing my face against the crook of his neck.

I don't know how long he held me like that, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

**Remember to review :)**


	12. Interlude: Jasper

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My router to my wireless network broke this week and I had to wait until Roadrunner came out to fix it. Turns out we had to buy a new router entirely :( Due to this, I was unable to work on my story as I needed the internet for references and such. But don't worry, I have fixed up this little interlude for your enjoyment. The new chapter should be up in the next day or two, I promise. Remember to REVIEW at the end of the interlude, people. :)**

* * *

Interlude Three: Jasper

She had no idea of what I was capable of. She trusted and had complete faith in me. She wasn't afraid of me. Her feelings were evident enough to prove that. Not even my own family had that much confidence in my ability to withstand from…indulging.

They believed I was capable of remaining true to our…diet, but not to the extent Remy does. She is like nothing I have ever seen. I fear at times, she is but a figment of my imagination, or that I am dreaming. But then I remember, I am incapable of dreaming.

She is real…and fragile.

So fragile, I fear of what I could do if I am not careful when I am around her. But her smell is so intoxicating. It is strange.

I can not get enough of the way she smells, but have no compulsion to hurt her.

"What are you waiting for?"

Alice's musical voice came from the doorway of my room and I turned to look at her curiously, "Hmm?"

She arched an eyebrow and said, "I can tell you want to go see her, so what are you waiting for?"

I turned to face the window and looked out into the pitch dark of the night. She would be sleeping now; she wouldn't know he was there.

"I don't want to wake her is all."

Alice laughed and leaned against the window, facing me, her arms crossing. "Jasper, why are you so afraid to admit your feelings for her? Why deny-"

"-I'm not denying anything. Nor am I afraid of my feelings for her. She's human, Alice. I could hurt her, even kill her, if I lost control. That is what worries me."

Alice sighed and pushed herself off the glass and walked towards the door. As she exited the room, she said, "Yes, she is human Jasper, but that doesn't mean she can't be a part of your life."

Jasper watched as his sister vanished from the room, leaving him alone once again as he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them over his stone-like skin.

I found myself standing outside her house.

I couldn't stay away after all. This vampire was elusive and was good at it, but had risked entering the house in order to get to Remy.

I was not going to allow him to come into contact with her again, ever. When I find him, I'll rip him apart, slowly. So that he will know he does not touch what is mine. I will burn him and watch as he turns to ash, until there's nothing left of him.

I would be vigilant in protecting Remy. She was all that was good and all that I existed for now. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

I don't think I could comprehend the feelings I would feel if that happened. I would be unable to feel anything, I would be nothing but the shell everyone thought I was already.

With ease, I entered her bedroom through her window. I would have to remedy the broken lock tomorrow.

She was sleeping as I told Alice she would be. She was curled up above the covers, shifted in her sleep from the wind that blew in from the open window. Closing it silently, I stood by the side of the bed, simply watching her as she breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Her skin was glowing in the moonlight and a soft smile laid upon her rosy lips. I wanted nothing more than to cover them with mine, but knew I wouldn't stop with just a kiss once I started.

But temptation was too great. I had to at least touch her.

I knelled beside the bed, resting one of my arms against the mattress as I reached out and ran my fingers through her coppery colored curls. I repeated it over and over again,. To an outsider, it would appear I was calming her, but in reality, she was calming me.

She shifted again and let out a soft groan. I forced my fingers to release their hold and stood. I couldn't stay all night, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

I let out a silent laugh.

I can't tease Edward for watching Bella in her sleep anymore.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)**


	13. Interlude: Caleb

**A/N: Hi everybody! Just another interlude, maybe a litter insight into the story, hm? You know the drill, at the end of the chapter, leave a review.:)**

* * *

Interlude Four: Caleb

The fool did not know what powers he was playing with. My warnings were falling on insolent and deaf ears.

He believes himself to be invulnerable from the Volturi.

A total fool with foolish ambitions.

Nothing is invulnerable, immortal perhaps, but not invulnerable. I have lived for far too long to be exposed by a mere newborn. My mercy is all that saved him from being ripped apart by that particular blond vampire.

His name escapes me but I find that he would be quite the opponent if given the chance. But I am too cautious to even try. Nor do I have any quarrel with the youngster. He is dong me a great service in protecting Remy.

She is all that matters and for his acts of protecting her, I am forever grateful.

My existence has not been known for nearly four centuries, not since my days in Italy. I am sure Aro does not miss me. Although, I do miss Didyme; she was such a wonderful girl.

Pity of her demise.

Adam is nearing the end of his newborn phase. Soon, within months, he will reframe from having the superior strength all newborns possess. Perhaps then, he will come to his senses and leave Remy alone.

Why then, do I feel he is going to make a horrible mistake?

Natalia is right; I am filled with too much kindness.

But it is not the boy's fault that he has become what he is, he had little choice in the matter. However, this infatuation he has developed will not be tolerated. I do not wish to harm him again, but I will if he refuses to leave her alone.

He has but one more chance, only one. Unlike the oh so kindhearted Volturi, I show some tolerance and compassion.

But if Adam so much as moves towards her again, I will not hesitate. I will end him.

I will not break my promise.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)**


	14. Chapter Nine: The Party

**A/N: Okay, so here is an actual chapter for you all to enjoy:) Again, I am so sorry for the delay, but computers and their networks are conspiring against me, so I had to struggle for a bit. But enough chit chat! Read the chapter and let me know what you think at the end. REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Party

After that day in the woods, Jasper hasn't left my side. He almost hovers over me, really. In public, he remains like his usual reserved self, but when it's just me and him, he becomes someone else, his true self. It's like I'm the only person allowed to see past his wall.

Cole hasn't been talking to me for some reason. It's weird, he's usually always nearby , but after leaving with Alice, he's ignored me and if I try to talk to him in class or in the halls. He gives me this look, like I'm a bug he wants to squish under his foot.

Jasper seems to think it's a good thing that Cole's not around me so much. I'm not sure why.

Now that Jasper is practically attached to me, I've been spending less time with Bella, not that she minds, I think. After all, she's too busy with her own vampire at the moment.

It was Friday and after a week of curiosity of Cole's sudden shift in demeanor, I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey,"

Turning my head, Bella and Edward walked towards me. I smiled and shifted my books in my arms from their weight.

"Hi…"

Noticing my lack in enthusiasm, Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Nothing…it's just, Cole. He's been acting strange lately."

Bella looked confused and her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked between me and Edward, "That's the new guy right? The one who was home schooled ."

I nodded.

Edward linked his fingers with Bella's as he looked down the hall, his attention drifting towards something before saying, "You shouldn't be too concerned with him Remy. I'm sure it's nothing."

I blinked and crossed my arms, "Why shouldn't I be? He's usually so happy and lately, he's been…broody."

He looked back at us and gave me a look of warning, "you may want to stay away from Cole at the moment."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "I can't say."

Bella looked up at him, "But, you can read minds, why can't you just, hear what's bothering him?"

He rubbed her hand between his fingers and looked torn with confusion, "I have only been unable to read an individual's mind twice. The first, was you Bella."

He looked down at her with a soft smile, a look of love in his eyes before he turned to me, "The other, is you Remy."

Both Bella and I were shocked. I had learned that Edward had been able to read minds and was a bit embarrassed as I wasn't too comfortable with someone able to just hear what I was thinking.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything before?" Bella asked as she looked up at her boyfriend in shock.

He shrugged slightly, "I honestly didn't take it into consideration for worry. Look Remy, for some reason, I am unable to read Cole's mind as well. It's like, there is a barrier that prevents me from reading his mind. No matter how many times I attempt it, it's like I am thrown from his mind forcibly."

"Like he knows your there, in his head?" I asked as I listened attentively to Edward's confession.

He nodded, "Yes. I don't know why or how he's able to expel me from his mind. It's like he's been taught how to. Just, be careful around him Remy."

He suddenly smirked and said, "We wouldn't want a wrathful Jasper on our hands."

A sudden chilled wind rubbed against me and I found Jasper standing next to me, looking at Edward with concern, "Why is that, Edward?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, Jasper."

Edward looked down at Bella and said, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm around her and guided her down the hall, leaving me and Jasper alone.

I turned my complete attention to him and smiled, "Hi…"

He offered me a small smile before we started walking towards the exit. He brushed against me as we did, letting no space exist between us as he looked around protectively. I giggled, causing him to look down at me, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just, you're like a bodyguard. All you're missing is a suit and an earpiece; you've got the stone-face look down, and you're always so close when we're walking."

He wrapped a cold arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his hard waist and rubbed my cheek against his chest. I felt the vibration of his voice as he asked, "Close enough for you, ma'am?"

I smacked at his chest, "What did I say about calling me ma'am?"

We exited the school and walked through the parking lot until I saw my bus. Releasing myself from his protective grasp, I was about to say goodbye when I was lurched back towards him.

Looking up at him, I asked, "What? My bus is over there."

He held my hand in his and seemed to be studying it, "I am aware, Remy. But, wouldn't you rather ride in the comfort of that?"

He twisted me towards the direction of a black mustang that was parked near the exit of the parking lot. My mouth fell open and I turned to him, "You got a new car?"

He followed me as I ran towards the vehicle. As I reached it, I circled the car in wonder, "What brought this on?"

He leaned against the passenger door and shrugged as I stared at him with excitement and surprise, " Well, if I'm to keep you out of trouble,"

I arched an eyebrow and his smirk widened, "I thought it might be beneficial if I had a car to drive you. I'm at your service."

I rolled my eyes as he offered his hand to help me into the car as he opened the passenger door, "Thank you."

Despite the sarcasm in my voice, he nodded politely before he reached over me and pulled the seatbelt across me and buckling me into the car. Shutting the door, he was sitting next to me in a flash, bringing the car to life.

* * *

Jasper dropped me off at home and despite his desire to remain at my house, I ordered him away. He needed to feed and I didn't want him to starve because of me.

He was reluctant to leave but did as I asked, saying he would be back later in the evening. I watched as he took off in his new mustang and closed the door. Grandma Elsa was out at La Push again, visiting the Clearwaters.

I had yet to meet them but wanted to so I could thank their son for finding me in the woods all those weeks ago.

As the evening progressed, I ended up in the living room, watching TV and doing homework. But, as I looked down at the history book in my lap, my mind kept creeping back to Cole.

Why couldn't Edward read his mind? Why was he avoiding me and being hateful towards me?

The vibrations of my phone caught my attention and I dug it out of my bag that lay on the ground by the couch.

"Hello?"

"…Remy."

I nearly dropped the phone, "Cole?"

"Yeah, uh, it's me."

I frowned and stood from the couch, beginning to pace back and forth. "Hey."

"…look, um, I'm sorry that I've been…standoffish around you lately. It's just I've had a lot on m plate."

"Really? Standoffish? How about a total ass? What did I do Cole?"

"Nothing! You did nothing wrong. Look, things haven't been…the best for me lately, okay."

"Cole, I'm your friend. Why didn't you just say something to me?"

He sighed over the phone and was silent for a moment, "…I am now, aren't I?"

I stopped pacing.

"Could you meet me later? There's this party I'm going to tonight; it's just up the road from your house; some kid's parents own it and their out of town, so…"

I bit my lip and sat back down on the couch, "Sure."

"Great! Um, the address is 1211 N. Greenleaf Road. I guess I'll see you later tonight then."

I sighed, "Yeah, later."

Hanging up, I tossed my phone on to the seat next to me and ran my fingers through my hair. Looking at the clock that hung over the fireplace, I saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. Jasper said he was going to come by later, but that was at like five.

But I just promised Cole that I'd meet him at this party. Maybe I could make it back before Jasper got here.

I would wait until nine-thirty or so before I left, in case Jasper did show up.

* * *

I ended up walking up to the house that was having the party as it was only up the road. I could hear the music before I could even see the house.

As I got closer, I saw a number of cars parked on the side of the road and some in the lawn. I didn't recognize a majority of the young people that were there. They were probably from Port Angles or were college kids looking for a good time.

I began to feel nervous as I walked up the steps of the house, a very affectionate couple were making out against the wall of the house and I blushed as I walked into the open door.

It was loud and crowded inside the house as I squeezed past people, searching for Cole.

Walking into the kitchen, I brushed past a boy who was nursing a aluminum can and grinning at me. I rolled my eyes as he winked and pushed my way out into the backyard.

I found Cole surrounded by a group of people cheering him on as he raced against someone in a drinking contest. Crossing my arms, I stared at him in shock. What was he doing?

Crushing the can in his hand, Cole let out a loud whoop and lifted his arms in victory. The group took turns patting him on the back, one of them handing him another beer. He took it happily and stumbled out of the encirclement when he saw me.

"Remmm! You made it!"

He leaned against a chair for support as he made his way towards me, holding up the other hand, motioning for me to wait a moment. I rolled my eyes and let my arms fall to my side.

"Cole! What are you doing!"

He looked up at me and smirked, "Right now, I'm looking at you baby."

I did a double take and stared at him in disbelief. Did he just call me…baby?

"Excuse me?"

He stood up slowly, regaining his balance. "Huh?"

I scoffed and yanked the can from his grip, "I was on the phone with you only half an hour ago and you're already drunk? Cole, what's the deal?"

The happy, buzzed look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a look of annoyance. "I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy."

"Really? Because the lack of motor skills tells a different story, Cole! You're the one who wanted to talk to me, and here you are, totally pissed!"

He took the freshly opened beer from my hand and gulped it down before throwing the can to the ground absently, staring at me. "You're right, I did want to talk to you."

Nodding, I crossed my arms.

"But not here."

My head tilted as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He pulled me through the crowd of people until we reached the stairs, and Cole led me to the second floor, stumbling slightly as he did.

He pulled me into an empty room and shut the door, locking it.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

He shrugged, "So no one will interrupt us."

Feeling uncomfortable, I took a step away from him, "Why wouldn't you want to be interrupted?"

He groaned and said, "It's not like that, Remy! Geez!"

His attitude changed into one of anger as he began to pace the room. I sat down on the bed, careful not to say anything as I was unsure of how he would act in his drunken mindset.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be different! I told them you would be but no, here you go, becoming involved with one of them!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his rambling, "Them?"

Cole stopped pacing and looked down at me hesitantly, "My…parents. Those Cullens think they're so perfect, doing they?"

"They're good people and my friends."

He laughed and looked at me with mockery, "Really? They're your friends. Oh goody! Please Remy, do you think I'm stupid? They think they're so much better than everyone else with their money and fancy crap!"

I let go of the breath that I had had in my chest. I was afraid Cole was talking about their vampire nature, but he was just jealous of their money.

"Cole, why are you so jealous? It's not like I'm friends with them because they're rich. Alice is my best friend and J-"

"-and Jasper has practically claimed you. It's sick! It's like he owns you or something."

I shot up from the bed and glared at him, "Jasper does not own me! He's just protective is all!"

"He looks like he's going to pee on your leg, Remy! Every time someone so much as look at you, he looks like he's going to rip their throat out. What's going on between you two anyway?"

I crossed my arms, "There's nothing going on between us, as you put it. He's a friend Cole. A friend. Like you're suppose to be, not an ass!"

He looked away and took a deep breath, calming himself. "Remy, he's not…who you think he is, okay. Stop whatever it is you have with him before you're in too deep. Please, for me."

Looking confused, I stepped closer to him, worried about his behavior. "Cole, I'm safe with Jasper. He's not going to hurt me, okay?"

He just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Backing away from me, he gave me one last look before turning around and exiting the room with difficulty due to the alcohol in his system, slamming the door behind him.

Why was Cole so against my friendship with the Cullens? It's not like he knew they were vampires. He couldn't know. Surely, Alice would be able to see him, right?

But, Edward couldn't read his mind; did that mean that Alice might not be able to see the future that involves Cole?

* * *

By the time I got back home, Grandma Elsa was home and already in bed. The poor woman got so tired these days.

I noticed that Jasper's car wasn't in the driveway. Maybe he decided not to come by after all. His trick to take my scent further from Forks seemed to be working, but it had been a while and I'm worried that this vampire may be coming back any day now. Having Jasper with me made me feel safe and calm; although I'm sure he had a hand in the calming part.

Yawning, I turned on my light and pulled my jacket off.

"Gah!"

I felt my heart jump in my throat when I turned around and came face to face with Jasper's chest.

"God Jasper, stop doing that, seriously!"

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what I thought? You can not be running around unattended, especially at night, Remy."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm sorry okay? Cole called me and said he needed to talk to me. I was only up the road."

Jasper followed me as I walked towards my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "It doesn't matter where you were, Remy. All this vampire needs is a second. In a second, you could be dead and I wouldn't have been there to protect you!"

I laid my hand on the crook of his arm, trying to calm him. "Jazz, I was fine."

He shook his head, "No, you're not fine Remy. You won't be fine until I kill the vampire hunting you."

I looked at him in wonder and said, "Why are you so set on protecting me? I'm just some human."

I looked down at the ground before looking back up at him, his face void of any visible emotion. I shook my head and made to walk around him, "Forget it."

Walking out into the hall, I made my way into my bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I threw my dirty clothes to the ground, not caring at the moment where I left them.

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun before returning to my room. Jasper hade made himself comfortable as he sat down at my desk, looking at his hands that laid in his lap.

"I don't understand it myself, really. It's like, I'm connected to you, somehow. I can't help it, can't control it. I don't want to."

I stood on the doorway, watching him carefully as he rose from where he sat and walked towards me until he stood right in front of me. Close enough that I had to tilt my neck back just to see his face.

His cold, shimmering hands took mine and he said, "From the moment I saw you, I wanted to be near you. I was afraid I would hurt you or kill you. But not anymore. I know that I will never hurt you, ever Remy. I will do everything, anything you ask me to, because I want you to be happy and safe. I promise."

I couldn't breath as he said his confession. "You'd do anything I'd ask?"

Nodding firmly, he said, "Anything."

I looked down at our clasped hands, "Okay then,"

Gripping his hands tightly, I looked back up at him, taking a deep breath. He looked so beautiful and angelic it was hard to think he drank creatures blood for survival. The idea of a vampire left such an evil and demonic image, it was hard to think Jasper could ever be in the same category.

"What is it Remy?"

I gave a shaky smile. "I'm just nervous."

He smiled tenderly, "Nervous of what, darlin'?"

I giggled and said, "Is that what you're calling me now? Darlin' I mean?"

"You won't let me call you anything else."

I bit my lip and said, "I think I like that one."

He nodded, "Good. Now, what did you want to ask of me…darlin'?"

The nerves came back and I began to fidget. Breathing heavily, I looked up into his golden hued eyes and said, "Take me on a date."

He seemed surprised as he eyebrows rose to his hairline, "A date?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah."

He cleared his throat but kept his grasp on my hands, "Is there a particular…reason, you wish to go on a date?"

I looked away and mumbled under my breath. He leaned closer, a smirk on his face, knowing perfectly well what I said. "I didn't catch that."

My head snapped in his direct and I said clearly, "Because I like you! As if you couldn't tell with your fancy emotion powers."

He chuckled and brushed a loose curl away from my face. "Alright then. I'll take you on a date. What would you like to do on this date?"

I shrugged, "Surprise me Jasper. But it better be good."

He nodded, "But of course ma'am."

"Hey!"

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)**


	15. Chapter Ten: Have You Seen Me?

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry (again) about the lateness of updating. I went on vacation to visit my dad out of state and he doesn't have internet. I just got back yesterday and worked hard on this one. I think you all will like the ending (snickers in the background) But please, continue your fabulous reviews, almost 100, I can't believe it! Some of these reviews are so flattering! :)**

**For reference, the song I used was "All My Stars Alligned", by St. Vincent, one of the artist from my Blue Hour Soundtrack! You should listen to it as you read the scene it plays in!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Have You Seen Me?

I was nervous. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. I don't know why, I mean, I see Jasper everyday. Of course, he always made me feel lightheaded and made my heart flutter when I was around him, that might be an important factor.

Alice was excited for us, a bit too excited in my opinion. She insisted on taking me shopping, of course, but I forced her to allow myself to pick something to wear. She was pouty and disappointed, but I refused to give into her.

So here I was, walking through Port Angles, searching for something to wear. Instead of Alice, Bella and Edward were accompanying me. As my stalking vampire was still out there, the Cullens refused to let me or Bella out of their sights.

Even though the vampire seemed to be focusing on me, they didn't want to leave Bella vulnerable, just in case.

Edward was buying Bella something to eat, even though she had told him she wasn't hungry. He took care of her and would do anything for her, I think.

I already bought my outfit and was simply wandering around with Bella and Edward. I laughed as Bella reluctantly took the sandwich Edward paid for.

Turning away from them, I looked around the street to see if there was anywhere else I wanted to shop when a flyer, stapled to a phone pole, caught my attention.

Walking up to it, I straitened out the edge of the flyer to get a better look at it. It was a missing person.

A young man had been missing for over a year and a half, from California. Apparently, he had been on a road trip with a group of friends. His car was discovered near Port Angles, the bodies of his two friends were discovered near the car, but he was missing from the scene.

Although it was horrible and tragic that two people were dead and that the boy was missing,; it wasn't sadness that was prominent within me at the moment.

The picture of the boy was the mirror image of the vampire that was trying to kill me.

Looking behind me to see if Edward and Bella were in sight, I saw that they were wrapped up in each other, hindering their attention towards me.

Tearing the flyer from the pole, I stuffed it in my jeans and turned back to them, "Hey, guys, we better head back to Forks. It's already four."

Bella turned to me and blinked, "Oh! Okay, let's go then."

Edward guided us back to his Volvo and raced out on to the highway, back towards Forks.

I sat in the backseat while Bella sat shotgun next to Edward. Holding my bags in my lap, I looked down at the wrinkled flyer that my bags concealed from my friends' view.

Adam Didrikson. Twenty years old and a vampire stalking me.

What did he want from me?

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you ready?"

I turned from my reflection in the bathroom mirror and faced Grandma Elsa. She was holding a camera and I laughed. "Grandma, stop it!"

I pushed the camera down as she lifted it up to take a picture. The flash blinding me and I blinked away the purple spots from my vision as I walked past her into the hall.

Grandma Elsa followed me quickly into my bedroom and looked far too excited for her own good.

"Grandma, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. I'm just happy that my granddaughter is going on a date with such a polite young man. He reminds me of your grandpa. He was polite too, when he was a young man. He had to be with my father."

She sighed and shook her head in reminisce before clapping her hands and stepping towards me.

She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back, "You look so much like your mother, it's uncanny."

I pulled away and looked at her with curiosity. She shrugged and sat us down on my bed. "I know I don't talk about your parents that much, Remy. But, now that your beginning to blossom into a young woman, don't roll your eyes at me young lady!"

I held up my hands in surrender and she continued, "I think it's time you knew more about your parents. They were such good people, Remy. You take after both of them in that respect. I remember when your father introduced your mother to us. Oh, Heather was so beautiful and I don't think I ever saw Ben look so happy!"

She became teary-eyed and she wiped them quickly before facing me, patting my hands that laid in my lap.

"You have your mother's eyes, did I ever tell you that?"

I shook my head, my curls twirling around my face.

She rose to her feet and looked down at me, "Well, you do."

Leaning down, she kissed my forehead, "Have fun on your date, but not too much fun."

I blushed, "Grandma!"

"What? I may be old, but I remember my own raging hormones, darling."

* * *

I held the flyer in my hands as I sat on the front porch. I didn't tell Edward or Bella because I wanted to tell Jasper first and see what he wanted to do.

The frozen face staring back at me seemed to innocent and carefree as he flashed a brilliant white smile. He looked so different now. He no longer looked innocent at all; more like he was a rapid dog ready to tear me apart. He looked wilder, as if he had lived in the merciless wilderness all his life.

"Remy, why are you out in the cold?"

I jumped as Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. Looking up from where I sat on the steps, I saw Jasper dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. I jumped to my feet and held the flyer at my side.

"Hey!"

He arched an eyebrow and said, "What's got you so spooked darlin'?"

I shook my head and shoved the flyer into my bag, grabbed Jasper's cold hand and dragged him towards his mustang, "Nothing. So where are you taking me?"

Jasper looked at me with curiosity but did not ask me again what was wrong. Instead he opened the car door and shut it as I sat down and strapped my seatbelt in.

Jasper took off with speed that would put a NASCAR driver to shame, causing me to grip the door with dear life.

I swear Jasper was smirking at my discomfort before I felt a tingle of calm roll over me. I looked over at him and said, "I know what you're doing over there mister."

He gave me an innocent look before looking back towards the road, "I don't know what you're talking about Remy."

"Uh-huh"

Jasper kept driving, passing familiar landmarks that I knew but couldn't place where he was taking me. It wasn't until we were driving down an isolated dirt road that I recognized the cabin that Jasper disappeared to weeks ago, and where we had our first real conversation.

Turning to him, he gave me a smile before vanishing and appearing on my side of the car, holding open my door, hand outstretched. Placing mine in his, he helped me out of the car and we walked towards the cabin where I could see a soft glow coming from inside.

Helping me up the steps, Jasper led me inside where I saw candles all around the living room. Crimson curtains covered to windows that normally gave a view of the back deck, allowing a more romantic atmosphere of the room.

The fireplace was roaring and soft music was playing as the smell of food filled my nose. I watched as he walked into the kitchen and picked up a tray that had a dish covered and a bottle of fake champagne, which made me laugh. A daisy was sticking out of a vase on the side.

He sat the tray on the living room table and turned to face me. "Well are you going to come sit down and enjoy the meal I prepared, or aren't you?"

I forced myself to walk towards him, too occupied with feeling overwhelmed with amazement at all that he had done for our date. I had expected him to take me to a restaurant or something like Cole had, but instead, Jasper did everything himself.

As I sat down on the couch, Jasper joined me, leaning forward to lift the round cover to reveal a plate of pasta. There was only one plate of course, which made me feel guilty for some reason.

I let my fingers dance across the daisy's petals as I picked up the vase that held the pretty flower. "How did you know I liked daisies?"

Looking at him, I watched him as he removed the plate of pasta from the tray and set it aside. "I wanted to know as much as I could about you, so Bella and Alice were happy to supply me with as much information as they could."

I blushed. "So, what did they tell you about me?"

He poured me a flute of the fake champagne and leaned back against the couch, rested his head on his hand as he rested his arm on the back of the couch. "Hmm, you hate coffee. You're favorite color is blue and you're favorite animal is the wolf."

He made a face as he said that. Looking down at me he said, "Why you favor a creature with such…odor is something I don't understand."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I think they're cute, majestic like."

He snorted, "Cute?"

"Don't make fun of me!" I smacked his chest and pulled the plate of pasta into my lap, twirling the noodles around the fork.

He chuckled, "I am sorry."

I pulled the plate on to my lap and began to twirl some of the pasta around the fork, "What about you? I spend so much time with you but don't really know anything about you. You said you were over a hundred and fifty; what was it like growing up?"

I took a bite and as I chewed the delicious morsel in my mouth, I watched the expression on his face. It was not the look I thought he would have when asked about his childhood. He was frowning and looking at me, but not really. It was like he was looking through me as he tried to remember something.

"It's been so long since I've even thought about my childhood. No one's asked me that question in a very long time. I remember I lived with my parents at the time of the war. Mama didn't want me to go but I was determined. I was the youngest major in the Calvary."

He said this with such pride as he smiled at the memory. Looking down at me, he blinked and turned to look down at the table that held some of the burning candles that laid across the room.

"I was an only child so I was the center of my mother's world. She spoiled me I must confess. My father owned some land in Texas, where I grew up. I remember helping him around the land with the horses and the cattle. Everything changed though, after I was changed."

He frowned but let out a soft laugh before looking at me as I ate the remainder of the pasta on my plate. "I always thought it was a curse that I as changed into…this. But now, maybe it was some twisted act of fate."

I crinkled my eyebrows and looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

The plate was taken from my hands and was laid on the platter. I watched him as he did and shivered as he laid his hands over mine and caused my body to twist sideways as my left side leaned against the couch. Jasper brushed my hair away with a knuckle and pushed it behind my ear before leaving his hand cradling me by the neck, rubbing his thumb just below the back of my jaw.

"Maybe I was suppose to wait for you to come along into my life. I was born in the wrong time, or maybe you were? No, I don't think a girl like you would belong in the time I've from darlin'. You're too stubborn."

He smiled down at me and my lips trembled slightly as he continued to say, " Maybe time just made a mistake."

I blinked and felt the blush on my cheeks burning under his gaze, "Maybe so."

We didn't talk after that for some time. It was like everything slowed down because neither me or Jasper could look away from one another. I didn't mind it at all. I think I could stare at him forever if I could. I was happy to just be near him without having to worry about the rest of the world.

Somehow we ended up brushing up against each other, one of my hands were trapped in his as the other supported my head as my elbow rested on the back of the couch. Jasper was playing with my hair with leisure as his eyes raked over my face.

The room was becoming dimmer as the small candles were melting into smaller and smaller blocks of wax.

At some point, Jasper rose from the couch and quickly took the tray back into the kitchen. I too rose from the couch and walked around the living room without any real destination. I was just wandering as I waited for Jasper to return.

The soft sound of piano keys began to filter through the air, followed by a soft female voice. Turning around, I saw Jasper standing by the back door, his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

_I read the signs_

_I got all my stars alignedMy amulets, _

_my charmsI set all my false alarms_

_So I'll be someone_

_Who won't be forgotten_

_I've got a question_

_And you've got the answer_

Tilting my head, I walked towards him, "What are you doing?"

He simply took my hand and pushed the curtains away from the windows, causing my mouth to fall open. Outside, there appeared to be floating candles in midair. Upon further inspection, these candles were sitting on small clear plates that were suspended from overhead.

Jasper led me outside and surprised me when he pulled me close and wrapped both arms around my waist. Timidly, I laid my hands on his arms as he began to sway us gently in place, "Bella also said you like to dance."

I looked at his chest as I nodded, biting my lip as I became shy from the close proximity between us.

_I do a dance to make the rain come_

_Smile to keep the sky from falling down down down down_

_Collect the love that i've been given_

_Build a nest for us to sleep in here_

I could feel his chin resting against the top of my head. I felt calm roll over me and couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. Tucking my head against his chest, my arms migrated upward until they locked around his neck. I hummed softly and let the tips of my fingers brush against his hair.

We began to move across the wooden floor together, Jasper's hands grasping the small of my back as we did. At some point, my feet began to feel wobbly and I was stumbling, causing Jasper to laugh and me to give him a mock glare, "I like to dance; that doesn't mean I'm good at it."

He nodded, "I can see that."

I tisked and shook my head, "Shut up."

Looking up at him, I saw him looking back at me, "I think I can solve the problem you seem to be having."

"What's that?"

He gripped my waist and raised me up to sit on the banister. He reached down and pulled off the flats I wore, letting them fall to the ground. He then raised me up again and made me stand on his own shoes, rewrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed gently and looked down at our feet before up at his face, "I feel like I'm three again."

He returned my smile and resumed our dancing.

He twirled us around and around until we returned to our original swaying in place. My hands once again were playing with the hair that laid against the back of his neck. It was so soft and just called to me to run my fingers through it.

I felt him pull back slightly and I looked up at him, my eyes slightly droopy from feeling so at peace with him, "Hmm?"

He said nothing and leaned forward suddenly, catching me off guard as he brushed his cold but velvety lips against my forehead. I inhaled sharply from the electric current that rushed through me.

I was feeling tingles down to my knees and through my toes and up my back. I looked up at him and stared at his lips after he pulled them away from my burning skin.

_There are no signs_

_There are no stars aligned_

_No amulets no charms_

_To bring you back to my arms_

_There's just this human heart_

_That's built with this human fault_

_What was your question_

_Love is the answer_

He didn't wait for long as he leaned forward again and kissed the corner of my eye, sending more electricity through me. His lips then migrated to my nose, to my left cheek, then my right cheek, back up to my forehead, down to my jaw, to the corner of my mouth….

I couldn't move or breathe or think as his lips left a trail of electric shock and rapture across my face.

I felt the air disappear as he pulled me closer, his arms rising up from my waist to my neck where they held me prisoner, not that I minded.

He was all I could feel as I felt the velvet of his lips brush against my own lips barely. He pulled away and I gasped, opening my eyes.

I didn't know what to do, how to say I wanted him to be close against me again, to let his lips engulf mine.

"Jas-"

I got my wish.

His lips fell over mine with such tenderness and yet with such intensity I felt weightless and yet, I had never felt so grounded, so sure of something in my life. My hands held his face as his own hands seemed to be everywhere; on my waist, my shoulders, my neck, my face, he was everywhere and I couldn't get enough of him.

My own lips tried to keep up with his, but he was so overpowering that all I could do was hold on for dear life as he kissed me.

We finally pulled apart but Jasper gave one last soft peck on my lips before gently bumping his forehead against mine. I ran my fingers along his jaw, breathing heavily as my heart began to settle from its previous marathon.

He smiled and I smiled right back.

Jasper ran his thumb over my swollen lips, a smirk at the corner of his mouth, "I didn't mean to be so ruff darlin'."

I brushed my own thumb against his lips and smiled, "I didn't mind."

I felt like I had never felt before; I think I will never feel like this with anyone else besides Jasper. It was indescribable.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Remy; I should have asked permission. I just couldn't help myself."

I laid my hand over his non-beating heart and looked at him with a euphoric gaze, "Believe me Jasper, it was completely consensual."

My attention drifted down to where m hand laid and my grandmother's words of finding love filled my mind. _The moment my heart stops beating for me, huh?_

Jasper's heart stopped beating a long time ago, I guess mine would just have to beat for both of us.

_I do a dance to make the rain come_

_Smile to keep the sky from falling down down down down_

_Collect the love that I've been given_

_Build a nest for us to sleep in here_

__

_You know it's real_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Remember to REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter Eleven: The Librarian

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have officially begun my classes, so that means that the updates may be coming a little slower due to the need to do homework, but I will try my best keep updating as much as I can. Now Remember...REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - The Librarian

I felt like I was in a dream. A wonderful dream that only consisted of me and Jasper. It was so surreal how everything disappeared and it was only the two of us that existed. Alice said it was sickening but I really didn't care.

I was however, unsure of just what our relationship was exactly. I mean, was it just a kiss? After all, Jasper hasn't kissed me since that night. On the other hand, he treated me as if we _were _going out.

I was kind of embarrassed to ask to be honest.

It had been three weeks since our kiss and I could still feel his lips on mine. I wanted him to do it again. I was tempted to just grab him and smack one on him, but then again, I didn't want to push him too far if he wasn't ready.

After all, he was still struggling with his thirst, despite his claim he felt confident he would never hurt me. From what he told me, vampires were extremely strong and he could hurt me without much effort so it was very important for him to be in control.

Today was Thursday and I was currently sitting in History, awaited my assigned project to be selected for the end of the year research paper.

The school year was quickly approaching its' end; meaning prom was right around the corner. I wasn't looking forward to it at the beginning of the school term, but now, with Jasper, I think I was growing more fond of the idea.

"Hey…"

The deep, baritone voice and a poke to the shoulder caused me to turn around. Cole was leaning forward on his desk, an awkward and apologetic smile on his face. He looked better than the last time I saw him. He didn't have bags under his eyes and he was in a better mood from the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck and he looked towards the door before looking back at me, "Um, I hear you and Jasper are dating apparently."

My eyebrow quirked and I turned around fully to face him, "What? Who told you that?"

He shrugged, "Some blond who has a permanent sneer on her face."

He shook his head, "Anyway, is it true? Are you going out with him?"

I frowned and couldn't help the coldness in my voice, "What does it matter to you?"

Scoffing, Cole said, "'Cause no one else seems to see what a mistake it is, if it's true that is."

Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face the front again, "Are you still on that? Jasper isn't going to hurt me Cole, I trust him."

"Well I don't….and I'm not going to stop until you finally see what he really is."

Humoring him, I turned back around with a forced smile, "And what would that be?"

Cole's eyes darkened and his face became void of any emotion other than worry and seriousness, his lips were in a firm line before they opened and he whispered, "A monster."

My smile fell and I stared at him with shock.

What?

I said nothing to him as I turned around quickly and nearly jumped when Jasper suddenly appeared and sat down next to me. He gave me a gentle smile before giving Cole a look that looked like one of disgust.

Cole returned his own glare before he snapped his textbook open and flipped the pages with savagery, his upper lips lifting slightly in his own repugnance.

Jasper returned his attention to me and leaned forward until he whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful this morning."

Blushing, I looked down at the desk, Jasper's chuckle filled my ears.

* * *

We were lying on the roof of Jasper's mustang, the sky was cloudy but not to the point of drenching rain. We were simply spending time together after school, away from everyone else.

When I had asked Jasper why he had looked at Cole the way he did, he simply said he did not like how Cole had been acting around me and how he had been disrespectful.

"Disrespectful? In what way?"

I sat up and looked down at him as he rested his hands on his abdomen, his gaze upward to they sky.

"His behavior towards you is unacceptable. I think I will have words with him if it doesn't change soon."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped and looked at him for clarification as I asked, "Words? You'll have words with him? What does that mean?"

He sat up and his shoulder brushed mine, "It means that if he does not accept our relationship then I'll have to make it perfectly clear to him."

When he said relationship, I began to think of my earlier thoughts of the status of just what that relationship was. Was it just an extremely close friendship? Or something more, maybe?

"Am I your girlfriend?"

Jasper looked at me with curiosity, "What?"

I folded my arms and looked up at him(even sitting, he was taller than me) and repeated my question, "Am I your girlfriend?"

A smile tickled the corner of his mouth and he scooted closer, taking my hands in his cold ones, the light reflecting off of the sparkling surface.

"Was I not clear the other night?" he asked as he looked at me for an answer.

I shrugged, "I mean, we kissed and it was…wonderful…but people kiss all the time, but sometimes a kiss doesn't mean anything."

His head tilted and his face formed a look that I couldn't describe right away, but later on, I would realize that it was complete and absolute adoration. .

"You told me to never keep anything from you ever again. So no, you are not my girlfriend."

I choked and thought that the color had vanished from my face, "Oh…"

"You are much more than that."

My head shot back up and I stared at him. He smiled and caressed my cheek with his fingers; I couldn't help the tingle that ran down my back to my toes.

His voice was shaky, something that had never happened from the months that I had known Jasper. He was always calm and always collected.

Swallowing, he continued, "Vampires don't have souls; we are damned-"

I shook my head and ran my hand up his arm, "No you're not, you couldn't be so…amazing, if you were damned."

He laughed hollowly, "Thank you, but believe me, my past has surely damned me."

He seemed to loose focus and stared off for a moment as if remembering something before returning his attention to me, "We are damned, but here you come, walking into my life; you…you are my soul, Remy. That's all that matters to me: you."

Air seemed to vanish from my lungs

. He had just stolen it from me.

His fingers wound themselves in the hair that laid against my neck, the soft flesh brushing against my own skin. Leaning forward, he grew closer and closer until he was looking me in the eye, his golden orbs locking on me, " I tell you that when I kiss you, it is for something, and it will never be for nothing."

All I could muster to say was, "Prove it."

And he did.

His soft lips captured mine for the second time, and completely and wholly proved that Jasper Hale was mine, and me, his.

* * *

The next day, I ended up at the public library to start my research project; a study of the history of the medieval period of Italy. Jasper had gone to feed with Alice , Emmett and Rosalie had gone out of town for the weekend for some "alone time" and Edward would be coming to "guard" me as soon as he picked Bella up from her house.

Joy. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with their constant goo goo eyes.

It was relatively early, maybe ten in the morning, and I was at a complete loss as to where I should start looking. Leaving my table in the corner of the library, I headed up to the front desk.

As I approached it, I saw a man standing near a bookshelf, dressed in a very nice dark suit and shiny shoes. He was reading a book intensely and I could see the cufflinks on his sleeves. He was very handsome for his age, which seemed to be late thirties or early forties. His head was covered by silk-like black hair and had dark, dark eyes.

I turned away from him, not wanting to appear weird by staring. I looked over the front desk and tried to see if the librarian was in the room behind the desk, only to see it empty.

"Did you need help with something, miss?"

I looked behind me and saw the nicely dressed man pushing the book he had been reading, _A History of Italian Peoples, _back on the shelf. I couldn't help but see the irony as I pointed to the shelf and took a step closer, "Actually, I'm looking for something on medieval Italy."

He chuckled, a sound that was very soft and gentle, and said, "And I just happened to be reading on the subject."

I nodded and he began to pull two books from the shelf, including the one he had been reading. He handed them to me and said, "I believe these would be perfect for you, miss."

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt your reading! I'll just get it later," I went to give him back the book he had been reading, but he shook his head and pushed it back, "It's alright my dear; I am familiar with that particular country very well. Not to mention, it's my job to help you."

"Okay then, thank you very much, um…"

He smiled gently, "My name is Caleb, miss. Please, let me know if I can be of any service to you; it would be my pleasure to help you, with anything you need."

He patted my shoulder and I realized that he had a rather cold touch. "Thank you Caleb, I will."

Walking back to my table with the books, I felt eyes on me. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb peering down the aisle at me, a smile on his face. He waved when he saw me looking back and I returned it before turning the corner and reaching my table.

Sitting, I couldn't help but think that it was odd that a librarian dressed so nicely. Shaking my head, I opened the first book and began to scan the pages for information for my project.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, Edward and Bella walked into the library. I saw them approach my table and waved.

"Hey guys."

Bella sat down, careful of her still injured leg, and grimaced at the sight of the table as it was covered in books and paper. "Having fun?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "You bet!"

Edward's calm exterior suddenly changed and he straitened his poster, his nose flaring as if smelling something, "Edward?"

Bella turned and seemed to be just as concerned as I was, "Edward what is it?"

He looked almost shocked as he looked at us, "We have to leave. Right now."

He grabbed hold of Bella and looked at me, "Now Remy! Get in the car, go!"

I only had enough time to grab my bag before I found myself literally flying as Edward picked both me and Bella from the ground and sped out of the library and placed us in his Volvo.

Bella turned to Edward, "Edward!"

He said nothing as he took off, nearly doing a donut as he exited the library parking lot. I looked out the back window and saw the librarian, Caleb, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his skin shimmering in the sunlight.

Gasping, I turned away and slid further down in my seat.

* * *

We pulled up into the Cullen driveway and before Edward put the park on, my door was opened and I was lifted from the vehicle and encircled by Jasper. I returned the hug and patted his back, "I'm fine."

He pulled away and began inspecting me for damage, "Did he touch you? I can smell him on you."

I shook my head, "No, I mean yes, but he didn't hurt me."

He didn't seemed convinced by the way his eyes remained looking over me. "Hey."

I reached up and held his face, "I'm fine, okay? He didn't do anything."

He merely sighed and guided me into the house and into the living room where Carlisle was on his cell and Esme was standing next to him, Alice by her side.

When she saw me, Alice pulled me from Jasper's hold and hugged me tightly, "I saw a vision of Edward smelling the vampire at the library."

I looked at her in confusion, "I thought you couldn't see me in your visions?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I only saw Edward not you."

I nodded and sat down next to Jasper, who was leaning on his knees, glaring at the ground. I grabbed his hand and felt him hold on tightly to it.

Carlisle dropped his phone on the table and pocketed his hands, "I've told Emmett and Rose of the situation; they'll be back as soon as possible."

"Why is this happening?" Bella asked as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead.

She looked at me and sighed, "Why are these vampires coming after Remy?"

I shivered out of fear, which diminished as Jasper pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm not sure. It is quite strange, I agree. Remy,"

I looked over at the doctor as he asked, "did this vampire, attempt to harm you in any way?"

I shook my head, "No, the opposite actually. He acted like he worked there, like he was the librarian. He helped me find books. Said he'd be happy to help with anything else."

I looked around the room and blinked in confusion and insecurity, "I didn't even see his true form until after we left and he was outside."

"What color were his eyes Remy?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and said, "Black maybe? They were dark."

Jasper's grip tightened, "He could have killed you."

I shook my head, "I don't think so? Why would he wait and not take the opportunity when we were alone?"

Edward appeared to think but said nothing as Alice sat down on the other side of me, resting her hand on my back, "Who knows Remy. What we do know is that now there is another vampire in the area and that we need to take extra precaution."

"Caleb."

I looked around at everyone, "He said his name was Caleb."

The vampires in the room didn't seem to recognize the name as no one said anything and seemed as confused as I was the whole situation.

I sighed shakily and turned to Jasper, "Can you take me home?"

"No, you're staying here."

Jasper said this quickly and with strict finality as he stood and pulled me towards the stairs. "Jasper!"

He didn't stop even though I tried to stop him my digging my heels into the ground, not that it hindered his step as he pulled me into a room and closed the door, setting me down on a chair.

I looked around the room. The first thing I noticed was that there was no bed. Jasper had told me that vampires had no need to sleep, so there would be no need for a bed, I guess. It had white walls and had deep green curtains that were pushed back to let the sunlight in.

Books lined the walls on one side and a few items on the other, such as a guitar; a gray confederate hat hung on the wall, along with a sword that hung over it.

Turning my attention back to Jasper, I ran my fingers through my hair, "Jasper, I can't just stay here. What about my grandmother?"

He leaned forward and laid his hands on my shoulders, "Sweetheart, I can't just let you go unprotected. You're safer here."

I reached up and held on his forearms, "I know, but what if this vampire tries to hurt my grandma like Adam did!"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

In that moment, I had forgotten that I had yet to tell anyone that I had discovered the identity of the vampire who had first tried to attack me.

I looked up at him and said, "Adam; the vampire who attacked my house, the one you've been hunting for, his name is Adam Didrikson."

Jasper grew angry, his eyebrows furrowed together and his hands clenched, "When did you find this out? Why didn't you say anything!"

I stood and held out my hands, trying to settle him, "I forgot, I really did. I got…distracted."

He turned back to me as he had turned away and had cursed under his breath, "Distracted? What could distract you to forgetting the identity of the monster trying to kill you?"

Biting my lip, I stepped closer and fidgeted, "You did. This whole thing has been a whirlwind and all I could think about was you."

He seemed to calm down slightly as his poster relaxed and he moved closer to wrap his arms around my waist. I looked up at him before down at my feet as I said, "I'm sorry."

He hushed me and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for darlin'."

Jasper looked down at me and smiled softly, "Come on, we better go tell the others, not that Edward doesn't know by now."

I followed him down the stairs but was suddenly stopped by Jasper grabbing my hand and pushing me behind him, snarling loudly as he did.

"Jasper?"

I looked around his arm and buried my hands in the material of Jasper's shirt at the sight in front of us.

Everyone was standing around the open front door, the familiar figure of Caleb standing in the threshold.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "It seems Caleb wishes to apologize for scarring you Remy. He says he knows who the vampire is that has been stalking you."

Jasper didn't relax, nor allowed me from behind him as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "Funny, so do we."

Caleb took a step further into the house, his hands behind his back, "I must apologize my dear; I had no intention of even revealing myself to you, but your friend discovered me regardless. I am sorry if I frightened you."

I cleared my throat, "It's fine…Caleb, was it?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Looking around the room, Caleb seemed to be assessing the situation before a look of guilt befell his face, "As I told Carlisle, I know the identity of the vampire who has caused all of this trouble."

He looked at us, guilt ridden and apologetic, "I am the one responsible for this. I am the one who turned him."

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	17. Interlude:Natalia

**A/N: Just a little treat to keep you going :} Keep on reading !**

* * *

Interlude - Natalia

I never understood why my father felt compelled to save that boy. He should have allowed him to die, instead of turning him into one of us.

But father never was one to leave someone in need; he was too kind, too much of a good Samaritan. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was a capable of so much, capable f terrible things and yet did not indulge himself in such acts.

I have been searching this place for days and still have not found any trace of Adam. His ability to escape father's ability was quite remarkable. It was even more remarkable that he was able to remain undetected for so long.

I would find him no doubt, but would it be in time to stop him from hurting another human? He was responsible for so much already.

We could not allow him to get out of control any longer. If he continued to kill, the Volturi would surely send someone and then father would be discovered. That could not happen.

Not yet anyway.

They were not of the forgiving kind and did not give second chances. Not that we needed a second chance.

We would rather be torn apart and burned than realign ourselves with their kind again. Not after what they did, not after the betrayal.

The sound of a woman and man's voice caused me to vanish from the alleyway and I leaped up to the rooftop after climbing quickly up the ladder.

I stared down at them and watched the young couple as they began to kiss and press themselves against the cold and dirty wall of the building.

I rolled my eyes and began my descent to a lower rooftop below me to continue my search.

I had to find him before he did anymore damage.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW :}**


	18. Interlude: Cole

A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I last posted, but I have been super busy with school and with my other story that I'm writing. I wanted to give you all a little something, a sort of Thanksgiving present if you will. I hope you all enjoy getting inside Cole's mind; he is a mystery, isn't he? :) But anyway, thank you all for your patience and I hope you like the interlude REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Interlude - Cole

Everything was falling apart.

The plan had been simple; get in, get out, and disappear. The whole formula changed when I actually met her.

I couldn't even get her to trust me now, which made my job much harder than anticipated.

"Cole?"

Turning around, I saw Travis emerging from the rather nice car, a jaguar I think.

Travis had not been pleased with my report and came all the way to Forks to "have words" with me. I didn't like the sound of that.

Clearing my throat, I walked towards him, had outstretched, "Director Travis, how was the flight?"

The Director, commonly known as Travis, was not a man to trifle with. He was a cold, ruthless business man who always got the job done.

"What is taking so long, Cole? I think that a simple confiscation job would something you could handle on your own. Did we make a mistake?"

"No, no sir. The situation has variables we didn't see." I said quickly, afraid of the Director's tone.

Travis stared at me, a dark eyebrow rising to his hairline, "And what are these…variables?"

My throat tightened. Swallowing, I said, "Vampires."

Travis's stone face turned into a grimace, a look of annoyance, "Perfect."

Turning away from me, he pulled out a cell phone and hit the speed dial. He had a very calm air about him; most people would freak out at the word vampire, but not him. It was like he couldn't feel anything at all.

My parents had wanted me to prove myself to the Director, hoping I could make a name for myself in the business, but that was proving much harder than I thought it would be.

They had been nagging constantly at me to hurry up and get it over with, but it wasn't that simple. Not anymore.

I watched as Director Travis spoke on the phone, his voice deep and void of emotion, "This is Director Travis, sir. We have a bit of a situation here….I understand it is his mission but it may be more than he can handle for his first….no sir….yes sir…very well sir…"

With a harsh finger, Travis cut off the line to whoever he spoke to and turned back to me, "I am to stay and oversee your progress in your mission. It appears Mr. Maxwell has more confidence in you than I expected."

I nodded, "I understand sir."

He appeared to be giving me a smile, but it looked more like a grimace, "Then let's get this over with."

I followed him to his jaguar and prayed that he believed my story, I hope that he doesn't hurt her.

* * *

HIT THE BUTTON PLEASE :)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	19. Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me

A/N: Wow...long time readers. I have no excuse except that I had loss of inspiration for this story. I don't know why. I had a sudden desire to continue writing it, so here it is. The chapter may be a bit short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of the story, so bare with me. Please please please leave a review and let me know what you think. -Dante

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Forgive Me

I found myself once again being pushed behind Jasper, who hissed at Caleb.

"Jasper!"

"Stay behind me, Remy!" he said, glaring at the vampire who just confessed to being the cause of Remy's problems.

Caleb held his hands up, "Please, allow me to explain! It was never my intention to cause you any harm. I took pity on the boy. He was dying and would have suffered a long death. I truly believed that I was helping him."

He looked away from the group and turned to Jasper, "Forgive me for what I have done, I never wished this on her."

I peered over Jasper's shoulder and saw the true regret on his face. Though unable to move around the strong vampire keeping her shielded, I still tried.

Jasper took hold of my waist and before I realized it was being carried up the stairs and placed on a chair. Before I could scold at Jasper, he had already returned down stairs, leaving me to huff and cross my arms.

"Stupid, overprotective boyfriend!" I mumbled under her breath.

BH

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jasper returned and glared at Caleb, "Because of you, she has suffered."

"Jasper…" Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Caleb did not mean for this."

Carlisle's words did nothing to cool Jasper's rage, "Excuses!"

Caleb raised his hands, "Please. Adam is no longer here. She is safe."

Jasper looked at the apologetic vampire with confusion, "How long?"

Caleb stepped towards Jasper, "For a day. A very convincing redheaded vampire drew him away. That is all I know."

"Victoria." Edward said as a flash of her appeared in Caleb's mind.

Caleb nodded at Edward in confirmation, "Yes, that is what she called herself. However,"

He turned back to face Jasper, "I fear he will only return. He spoke of Remy as someone he could not resist. He had begun to show some control but whenever he caught her scent…I believe she is a singer for him."

Jasper hissed, his spine straitening and eyes widening in rage, "He will not touch her!"

Alice laid her hand on his arm, "Of course not Jazz. We won't let him near her."

"That's right," Emmett said with a grin, crossing his arms, "Just let him try."

Jasper looked at Caleb with contemplation, "Do not think that I forgive you for what you have caused, but thank you for the warning."

Caleb nodded his head firmly, "I understand. But please, may I speak with Remy before I leave?"

Jasper cocked his head, "For what purpose?"

Sighing, Caleb said, "I frightened her…of all the souls on this earth, I never wished to frighten her. Please…"

The room was silent until the sound of footsteps came down the steps slowly. Turning, al eyes turned to see Remy standing towards the top of the steps, a timid look on her face.

Clearing her throat, she glanced at Jasper and saw the look of mild annoyance.

He was not happy that she came back down.

Well tough.

She looked at Caleb, "Of course you can talk to me."

Caleb approached her carefully, mindful of Jasper's sharp eye on him.

He walked up the steps until there were but three steps separating them. He gave her a warm smile, "Hello Remy. I am sorry if I frightened you, it was not my intention."

Remy returned his smile, "That's alright."

He merely shook his head.

He was looking at her strangely. A look of what could only be called affection and…longing?

He surprised her by taking her hand and bringing it to his cold lips. He held her hand there for a moment, making her slightly uncomfortable.

When he released her hand from his lips, he continued to hold it. He smiled once more as he patted it with his other cold hand, "I am so very…grateful, that I was able to finally met you, Remy."

She nodded hesitantly, "You're welcome?"

He laughed.

Stepping backwards down the stairs, Caleb said, "I will be in the area for a while longer to keep an eye out for Adam. I hope I am wrong about Adam returning."

She nodded once more, "Thank you."

Jasper had nearly flown at Caleb when he touched Remy, but was restrained by Emmett and Edward.

At the door, Caleb turned and bowed chivalrous, "Thank you for your time."

Carlisle shook his hand before closing the door. Caleb disappeared before the door clicked.

BH

Jasper wrenched himself from his brothers' grasps and disappeared in a blur with me in his arms.

I held on tightly as I felt myself being carried away from the Cullen house and into the forest.

When the world stopped spinning and because solid again, I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the small meadow with the pond.

Jasper set me down but did not let me go.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, "He's gone."

I wrapped my small arms around his waist and nuzzled my cheek against his cool chest, "Yeah."

I felt his lips kiss the top of my head and then felt his hands drift up to hold my face. Opening my eyes, I looked into his amber ones and saw desperation, "What is it?"

He shook his head and leaned down to place a gentle but long kiss on my soft lips. I hummed and wrapped my hands around his neck.

We were left alone, with only the sound of the forest surrounding us. Our thoughts only concerned with each other as we kissed under the setting sun.

BH

It was dark by the time Jasper returned me home.

We walked up the drive, our fingers intertwined. I giggled as Jasper bent down and kissed the shell of my ear, "Jasper!"

I shivered as the vibration of his chuckle hit my ear. Stepping up the short stairs of my house, I turned and looked up at Jasper, smiling brightly.

"Thank you for walking me home." I whispered, afraid I would catch Grandma's attention. It was a little past my curfew.

Jasper kissed my forehead, "My pleasure darlin'."

I was hesitant as I pulled away from him, dropping my hands from his, "Good night."

I turned only to stop short.

The front door was open slightly.

Walking closer I noticed the splintered wood and cracked frame, "Jasper!"

He was at my side in an instant, pushing me back, "Stay here."

He entered the house gracefully, leaving me to wonder what was going on.

I gasped.

Did something happen to Grandma Elsa?

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	20. Epilogue

A/N: Hello readers! I am finally finished with Blue Hour. This is by no means the end of Remy and Jasper's story together, but for now let's say I'm taking a breather from vampire love (maybe a little wolf love is in the future, wink wink). I know this epilogue is incredibally short, but nothing else would come to me, so I kept it short and sweet. Please let me know if you have enjoyed this story and if any of you have any ideas of what could be in store for Remy. REVIEW pretty please! - Dante

* * *

Epilogue

"Grandma!" I screamed as I tried to enter the house.

Jasper reappeared in the doorway, preventing me from entering, "Let me go Jasper! Grandma!"

He wrapped his arms around me and made shushing noises in my ear. Looking up at him, I looked at him pleadingly, "What's going on? Where's my grandmother?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and cupped my face, "She seems to be okay. She's on the phone with Charlie. Someone tried to break in and start a fire."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Did they hurt her?"

He led me into the house and through the hall until we reached the kitchen. Grandma Elsa was on the phone, physically shaking.

I noticed a gas can lying turned over and gasoline poured everywhere. Grandma Elsa hung up and let out a large sigh.

I pulled away from Jasper and ran to my grandmother, "Grandma!"

I flung myself at her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She gave me a shaky smile and patted my cheek, "It's alright sweetie, I'm fine. Lord, I thought I would have a heart attack with all of that excitement."

I stared at her, bewildered, "Grandma, someone tried to burn our house down! How can you be so calm?"

She sighed again before turning to Jasper, "Jasper, could you please take my excited granddaughter in the living room? I think she needs to sit down. I'll wait for Charlie in here."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

He forced me to sit even though I was to jittery to stay still.

I ran my hands over my face as I groaned in frustration.

Jasper leaned back against the coach, his arm outstretched behind my head. He played with strands of my hair casually.

I turned my head and buried my face in Jaspers cool chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned my hug, pulling me close.

I felt his cold lips kiss the side of my head before he rested his own on top of my head. "Everything will be fine, darlin'."

I looked up at him, "Promise?"

He grinned and kissed my nose, "I promise."

I managed to smile softly before resting my head back on his chest, closing my eyes, praying he was right, "Okay."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

IT'S MY ONLY SOURCE OF INCOME

V

V

V

V

V


	21. Sequel Info

Hello Jasmy Fans! (Get it: Jasper plus Remy equals Jasmy!)

I've been getting some questions for a sequel and I just want to reassure everyone who wants one that I will write a sequel! The only thing I can't guaranty is that it will be soon. I have a couple of stories in the works already ( be sure the check them out by the way!) and am in the process of starting an Avengers story and a Sherlock (BBC series) story, so it may be a while before you see one.

But in the meantime, I am including a small questionnaire . Just reply by PM or review.

Would it be more interesting if there was a love triangle between Remy, Jasper and Cole? Or Remy, Jasper and a new character? Or no triangle at all?

Would you like me to continue the interludes?

Was there anything in Remy and Jasper's relationship that you wanted to see but didn't get?

What song would you like in the soundtrack?

What would you like to see happen in the sequel?

* * *

But I will give you one thing

The Title!

" Sable Clouds"

From John Milton's "Comus"

"Was I deceiv'd, or did a sable cloud

Turn forth her silver lining on the night?"

* * *

Leave comments by PM or review!

Thanks, Dante.

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
